


You're lovely

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cinema AU, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Hana and Lucio have a cameo as well as 76, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sappy Shit, Slow Burn, Trauma, True Love, but not tagging since they're additional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: Jamie works a shitty theatre job, but his life becomes more interesting when a mysterious man shows up to the nostalgia movie every week.Inspired by Tumblr user Parasitecompany's post! ( http://parasitecompany.tumblr.com/post/160729397785/i-have-been-thinking-about-an-au-that-junkrat-take )Sappy shit incoming >:)





	1. You're lovely

“Watch where you're going, asshole!”  
“Fuck you!”

Jamie was cycling through the city from uni, hoping to reach his destination before the grey clouds above him would part and soak the city in rain. He might have broken a few rules to do so, annoying the other people that were on the road with him, but he didn't care. He wasn't planning on arriving at work soaked. 

He was lucky, just as he parked his shoddy bike in the bike stand, the first raindrops started to fall. He hurried up the steep concrete stairs and was inside before the heavy rain started. He sighed and unzipped his jacket, taking off his cap and ruffling his blonde hair to fluff it back up after wearing the cap. There were already people queueing up for the first movie of the night, but the afternoon shift wouldn't end until 6, 10 minutes from now. 

The movie theatre he worked at was big. Huge, even. There were 12 movie halls, each playing a different movie. Jamie proceeded to the main hall, where the smell of fresh popcorn drifted everywhere. The bar area was always making fresh popcorn all evening long. Red carpet decked the hall, modern leather seating in matching white and red colours, the furnishing giving off the vibe of an old american diner. Jamie hurried to the staff locker room, finding his uniform washed and ready to wear. A white blouse, red apron and cap and a pair of black jeans. Jamie's red sneakers fitted well with them, though they didn't look as clean. But it wasn't like anyone would be looking at his feet much anyway. 

“Hey Jamie!”  
“Oh, hey Hana. Good shift?”  
“Yeah, nothing special.” Hana Song had entered the locker room. She was a colleague of Jamie, and also a friend. They regularly met up to play new games Hana bought. She was just done working, Jamie taking over from her at the ticket counter. “Not too busy either. It is only monday evening though.” she took off her apron and cap, sighing.  
“Yeah. Not expecting a lot of people. But how did your driving test go? Did you pass?” Jamie asked, remembering Hana's test was two days ago.  
“I did!” Hana cheered. “I took the car here just for the sake of it!”  
“Congratulations!” Jamie grinned. “So I can hit you up for a lift, yeah?”  
“Whatcha paying?” Hana teased, hands in her sides. Jamie laughed.  
“Not a penny! You know I'm broke as shit.” he joked. “Why else would I still work here?”  
“Good point.” Hana smiled. “Well if you do need a ride sometime, hit me up! I'm outta here. Dinner calls!”  
“See ya later!” Jamie waved as Hana left, going back into the hall while fiddling with the knot of his apron. 

He took his place behind the fourth ticket counter, there were 7 more, but Jamie liked the fourth in the line best. Nice and central. Today there were three more open counters, his collegueas occupying them. Jamie never talked to any of them much. The only ones he liked here were Hana and Lucio. And Lucio always worked behind the bar. The popcorn machine was practically his. 

Jamie didn't get much to do, a few customers for the latest avenger movie, some girls for the new boyband movie and an older man. The old man was a new customer, different from the others. He was wearing a set of clothes that sprang him apart from the crowd. Felt jacket and neat pantaloons, long white hair in a classy low ponytail. The man walked up to the counter and laid down money. 

“Welcome to our theatre! What will it be tonight?” Jamie smiled warmly, welcoming the new customer. Interaction with customers was the best part of this job to him and he intended to make everyone feel welcome.  
“Nostalgia movie.” the man grunted.  
“Sure! Would you like a back row seat, middle, front?” Jamie asked, typing the info into the ticket printer.  
“Loveseat.” the man grunted again.  
“Alright. Here's your change and your ticket. Have fun!” Jamie smiled, handing the man his ticket and money return.  
“Hm.” the man took both and then turned away, up the stairs to the nostalgia movie hall. 

Jamie watched him until he was out of sight, finding the man a curious sight. He stood apart from all the others guests, in his old fashioned clothing. What even was the nostalgia night movie? Jamie checked the roster and saw it was 'It's a wonderful life'. He'd never heard of it, but he thought the man looked like he could be in it, the movie being from 1946. 

Jamie spent the rest of the evening thinking about the odd man, until the nostalgia movie had finished and he saw him come down the stairs.  
“Hello again! Did you have a nice time?” Jamie smiled openly, the man glancing at him. Jamie got a bit nervous when there was no reaction except a lingering stare, but finally, after what seemed like ages, a very small smile appeared around the man's lips before he nodded and moved on, walking out of the theatre doors. 

Jamie felt his heart rage in his chest, his cheeks no doubt colouring red with the heat he was feeling. The man had smiled at him, and usually this wasn't a big deal for Jamie. What the hell was wrong with him? Sure the man looked charming and his smile was no less than handsome, but this was ridiculous. Jamie coughed and gathered himself, sighing when realized he'd probably never see the man again anyway. Shame. He would have loved to ask the man about his peculiar clothing, or just have any conversation with him at all apart from 'what movie?'. 

But Jamie was wrong. 

The following week, the man visited again. This time the nostalgia movie was the first Indiana Jones, Raiders of the lost Arc. The man was dressed differently now. Leather jacket and casual jeans and shirt. He still looked very handsome, Jamie unable to keep his eyes off him. He was dissapointed when he saw the man take another row, seeing as his was so busy. He grimaced as he served the customer in front of him, throwing glances at the white haired man as he did. He would have loved to talk to him again. Hell, even just see him up close. He hardly got a look at him last time.

A moment and they shared eye contact, Jamie gasping besides his will and quickly pretending like he hadn't been staring. He didn't dare look at the other line again, but he noticed the silver haired man changed lanes, queueing up in Jamie's lane instead. Shit, shit. Was he going to say something about being stared at? Jamie's heartrate doubled, serving the other customers with shaky hands until the man was right there in front of him. He had piercing blue eyes, thick eyebrows, a scar over the left side of his face and pouty plump lips. Lips meant for kissing. No, focus.

“N-nostalgia movie?” Jamie managed to smile despite the small hesitation.  
“Yeah.”  
“Loveseat again?” Jamie asked.  
“Please.” the man nodded.  
“Alright, that'll be 16,75$ please.” Jamie said, the man shoving his credit card at him. Perfect. Jamie quickly glanced at it before he completed the payment procedure. M. Rutledge. Well, that didn't tell him much.  
“You know, whoever's in that loveseat with you is very lucky.” Jamie smiled, handing the man back his card. “Enjoy your movie!”  
“...Thanks.”

Jamie smiled as his eyes followed the man up the stairs yet again. And he kept smiling even when there were no more customers. He'd been bold enough to issue a sly complement to the man. He wasn't usually this pro-active, but hey, it couldn't hurt. Even if the man already had a love interest waiting for him in there. It's not like he was seducing him. 

Jamie waited eagerly for the nostalgia movie to finish, watching as the man came down again. He didn't say anything this time, but hoped maybe the man would acknowledge him. He made sure he was easy to see, though. 

“Hey.” the gruff voice was a welcome relief from the tension, Jamie perking up and smiling at Mako, pretending like he hadn't absolutely been waiting for him.  
“Good evening! Did you enjoy the movie?” Jamie asked.  
“Yeah. Was wondering what next week's movie is. Not on the website yet.” the man said, not really asking but more stating the facts.  
“Oh, let me check for you.” Jamie muttered, checking the roster. “It's Tremors. Should I reserve a seat?”  
“Yes. Usual time.” the man nodded.  
“Loveseat, 8pm Tremors next week on monday. Got it. Here's your reservation.” Jamie smiled and handed the man the ticket. “I'll look forward to seeing you again.”  
“Thanks. Goodnight, Jamie.” 

Jamie's eyes grew wider for a moment at hearing the man say his name. How did he- oh, right. Nameplate. Still. Jamie looked up to wish the man a goodnight too, but he was already gone. A flash of white hair just dissapearing as the door closed. Damn.

Well, at least there was always next week. Jamie shrugged and closed his counter, heading upstairs to help clean. He joined Lucio behind the bar, the two always chatting after work.  
“Pretty busy tonight for a monday.” Lucio remarked. “And did you see that large man? The really tall and fat one?”  
“Yeah. And that's not nice to say.” Jamie frowned.  
“Fat isn't a swearword.” Lucio replied. “But yeah, he's odd.”  
“He seems nice.” Jamie shrugged.  
“Yeah, bit quiet though. Like a looming presence. And he only ever goes for the nostalgia movie.” Lucio noted.  
“Maybe he likes them? Who can say.” Jamie said, grabbing a hand of leftover popcorn and stuffing his mouth with it.  
“Man, it's hell out there.” Lucio sighed. “Glad I took the bus.”  
“Glad I took the bus” Jamie sarcastically imitated Lucio's voice, Lucio laughing.  
“You on your bike, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie sighed deeply. 

The week passed way too slow for Jamie's liking, but finally monday had arrived and he was at his usual spot waiting for the mysterious silver haired man. And he didn't dissapoint. At 19:45, the man stepped into the theatre and queued at Jamie's line, even though again, it was longer than the others. Central spot would do that to you. Jamie worked as quick as he could, a sigh of relief passing his lips when the man stepped up and handed him his reservation.

“Evening.” the man greeted him.  
“Good evening. You're very punctual, aren't you?” Jamie smiled.  
“Don't like being late.” the man nodded.  
“Here you go. Have a great time!” Jamie handed the man his ticket back after tearing the reservation off.  
“Thanks.”

It'd been two hours easily, and Jamie was getting frustrated with how long this movie took, waiting eagerly for the man to return. It was silly, he supposed, waiting for a man he hardly knew. But those friendly blue eyes had gotten to him. He wanted to talk to this man, learn more about him. 

Finally, he appeared, not walking to the exit but straight back up to Jamie's counter.  
“I want my money back.” he grunted.  
“Oh- what's the matter?” Jamie said, his heart skipping a beat. He never did like it when customers had complaints, but this was somehow worse. This was the man he liked and he looked agitated, Jamie not knowing how to respond. His blood started rushing and he knew he was already blushing.  
“Just give me my money back.” the man demanded, sending Jamie into a slight panic.  
“I'm sorry, I can't just do that. I'll have to inform the manager-” Jamie hated himself for starting to shake, hiding his hands quickly. The man looked at him, his agitation seeming to lessen when he noticed Jamie's reaction.  
“Well- just-” he struggled for words and finally sighed. “Just- take this.” he shoved his ticket back into Jamie's hands and then turned around, leaving before Jamie could say something. 

Jamie was still shaking, taking a moment to swallow and take a deep breath. He crumpled the ticket in his fist and threw it away, closing his counter and going outside to collect himself. He didn't usually care this much about a customer's attitude. It never got to him before. He took a deep breath, the fresh air settling his nerves. 

His shift was almost over by the time he got back, but something struck him as odd. Why shove the ticket to him? Jamie did a little search in the wastebin, fishing out the ticket and taking a closer look. There was something scribbled on it, wiped out again and then something new was written. 0650245989. 

A phone number. 

Jamie's heart made a little jump for joy, piecing the puzzle together. The man wasn't dissatisfied with the movie, he just needed an excuse to talk to Jamie again and give him this. Maybe he'd imagined it'd go down smoother. Jamie couldn't stop a delighted giggle, wasting no time and taking a picture of the ticket and the number, also putting the number into his phone so he'd have it on hand if needed. 

“You look cheerful.” Lucio smirked as Jamie came to help him with the mess upstairs.  
“Yeah.” Jamie grinned. “Got hit on. Got a number too.”  
“Nice. You gonna call?” Lucio asked.  
“Mhh, maybe in a day or two. Make 'em sweat a little, yeah?” Jamie chuckled.  
“Playing hard to get? Who's the lucky stranger?” Lucio asked curiously.  
“Remember that guy we talked about last week? The tall one?” Jamie reminded Lucio.  
“Him!?” Lucio shrieked. “Dude, isn't that a bit creepy? He's way older than you.”  
“So? I'm 25, I'll decide who I'll date.” Jamie huffed.  
“I guess you're right. But just be careful.” Lucio warned. “Hana gets those creepy old dudes hitting on her all the time.”  
“You mean he's been hitting on Hana too?” Jamie asked.  
“No. Actually Hana said he was polite and tipped well. Makes sense now that he asked about you too.” Lucio mused.  
“He asked about me?” Jamie's heart made another jump.  
“Yeah, asked if you always worked the ticket counter.” Lucio shrugged. “I told him not always, just on mondays. Didn't really think much of it.”  
“Oh my god.” Jamie grinned.  
“Well, you certainly seem chuffed so I'll root for you. Come on, help me with this bin. If your crush isn't too intense, at least.” Lucio teased, Jamie laughing before coming to help him. 

It was raining again today but Jamie didn't let that spoil his euphoric mood. The man had given him his number. He wanted to know more about him. Jamie was completely lost in thought as he cycled back home, getting soaked and not even caring. He had his head in the clouds, dreaming on about the mysterious man. 

He only noticed it when it was too late. 

Two headlights approaching fast. Too fast. He swerved but hit something, bike being swatted out from under him and the asphalt road approaching rapidly. 

A snap, screeching tires and a blow to the head that left him dizzy and disoriented, a beep in his ears that deafened most other noise. The first thing he felt was his hands, a sharp sting typical of skin that had scraped over concrete. The sting was also on his arms and knees, right side of his face, too. He breathed erratically, vaguely perceiving someone kneeling with him. He couldn't hear what they were saying over the sound of car horns honking and people yelling around them.  
He tried to sit up but a hand held him down, and he heard someone say it was important he didn't move. He carefully tried if everything still worked, wiggling his toes and fingers and perceiving the pain was a comfort. At least that still functioned. 

Flashing lights and neon yellow jackets gathered around him and he let himself be handled onto a stretcher, his neck in a brace. Jamie had hardly noticed someone had put it on. Everything happened so fast he could barely keep up, head throbbing. 

He must have passed out at some point after that, because when he woke up all he saw was a clinical white room and a nurse that was at his bed end, noting down some things.  
“Oh, you're awake.” the nurse said. “Take it easy. You got hit pretty hard.”  
“What happened?” Jamie asked, looking around as calmly as he could manage.  
“You were hit by a speeding car. Presumably the driver ignored the red light.” the nurse said, taking out a small torch and shining it in Jamie's eyes. “How's your head?”  
“Painful.” Jamie said, his eyes twitching at the bright light.  
“You have a mild concussion and your right arm is broken. They performed surgery while you were out. Apparently it was messed up pretty bad. Bone sticking out and everything.”  
“Really? Holy shit.” Jamie said, shocked. “Did they fix it?”  
“Yeah, it's fine. The cast you have now is temporary. They will give you a different one when they know everything's in it's place. Should be in two days.” the nurse smiled kindly. He seemed calm and Jamie was grateful for that. 

“So how long do I have to stay?” Jamie asked.  
“Once you have your permanent cast you can go home, but you need to keep rest for two weeks.” the nurse said. “Mainly because of your concussion. That should be given ample time to heal.”  
“I see.” Jamie held up his right hand and investigated the cast curiously. He'd never broken a bone before.  
“Do you have family? We should give them a call.”  
“No, I have no one. I live alone and my family's back in Australia. What's left of it anyway.” Jamie mumbled. “But I've got some close friends that need to know.”  
“Here's your phone. Screen's cracked but I reckon it still works. Do you want to call them yourself?”  
the nurse asked. Jamie nodded, taking his phone from the nurse.  
“I'll be back in ten minutes.” the nurse smiled, giving Jamie a bit of time to call his friends in private. The phone still worked, Jamie putting what happened in the group chat of him, Lucio and Hana. He saw the messages roll in but didn't reply until the initial waterfall of questions had subsided, explaining what had happened and that he was in hospital right now, so he couldn't make it to uni or work for a few weeks.

As expected, Hana and Lucio promised to help with any homework and they'd also inform their boss of what happened. They'd come and pick him up from the hospital when the final cast was set, too. Jamie sighed as he said goodbye for now, feeling how tired he was from everything that happened. Or maybe that was still the sedation. Whatever it was, he needed a nap. Or should he-

He saw mystery man's number flash by when he scrolled through his contacts to search for anyone else that needed to know and lingered for a moment. Should he call him? He could always blame the haze of sedation if he got turned down. Maybe it did play a part anyway, Jamie's shaky thumb pressing the green button to call him. 

“Hello?” It was his voice on the other end of the line, that wonderfully deep and gruff voice.  
“Ah- hey. It's Jamie. From the movie theatre. I ah-” Jamie stammered, not knowing where to begin.  
“Glad I didn't scare you off.” the man replied. “I'm Mako. Mako Rutledge.”  
“Nice to finally hear your name.” Jamie smiled. “But I called to say I'm- I won't be at the theatre next week. Or the week after that. I'm in hospital.”  
“What?” Mako gasped at the other side of the line. “Are you alright?” Jamie felt a little guilty for springing this on him without warning.  
“Yeah, well, no. I broke my arm and I have a concussion. Speeding car hit me.” Jamie huffed. “They did surgery on my arm and it's fine now, they just have to give it a more permanent cast.”  
“Which hospital are you in?” Mako asked.  
“Southwest, I think.” Jamie mumbled, looking at the emblem on the papers next to his bed.  
“Alright. Do you mind if I visit you? Will you be in there for much longer?” Mako asked.  
“I'll be here for two more days at least.” Jamie said. “And I'd like it if you visited. My friends will be here too, though.”  
“I'm still coming to visit. I don't want you to feel alone.” Mako assured him. “Get some rest. You sound tired.”  
“Probably the sedation doing a number on me.” Jamie smiled. “Thanks, Mako. I'll see you tomorrow, then?”  
“Yeah. Hang in there.” Mako said, obviously worried.  
“I will. Don't worry.” Jamie smiled and hung up, just in time. The nurse came back in, informing him of the rest of the commodities before he left him again, Jamie settling in the pillows for a good nap.  
Mako was kind to care so much about a stranger. Jamie was glad he decided to call him. He had a good feeling about Mako, and he hoped this was the start of something good for both of them. 

Jamie slept most of the time while he was in the hospital, the sedation wearing off slowly but surely. He didn't feel like eating yet, only having a bit of cornflakes in the morning because the nurse insisted he eat something at least. 

Hana and Lucio visited in the morning, bringing a card and flowers as well as some fruit and cookies. Jamie didn't think he'd eat them anytime soon, but he appreciated the gesture, and he could always take them with him when he left. Hana and Lucio chatted about what happened, obviously furious at the careless driver, though Jamie still thought it was more his own fault for not paying attention. He could have just as easily ignored a red light in that state. 

“So how are you feeling?”  
“Still drowsy.” Jamie shrugged. “But my head feels better. They gave me some painkillers.”  
“Your bike was dumped by the way. They got it off the scene and said it was unsalvagable.”  
“Shit. That's my only means to get around!” Jamie protested.  
“I know. You can borrow mine until you get another one.” Hana promised.  
“Oh, thanks Hana. I appreciate that.” Jamie sighed, smiling at his friend.  
“No worries, Jamie!” Hana said, taking an apple for herself.  
“Yeah, you just focus on getting better. The boss was worried too. He wants you to take your time healing up.” Lucio assured him.  
“Good to know.” Jamie nodded. “But just between you and me I'm bored as hell. I hate being tied to a bed. Figuratively.” he grinned.  
“Well can't you walk? We can take a stroll to the hospital cafetaria.” Hana suggested.  
“No. My doctor insisted I stay in bed for at least two days.” Jamie pouted. “Also to prevent my arm from possibly dislocating again.”  
“Aw.” Hana sighed. “We could get you a coffee though. Do you want some?”  
“Coffee and an ice cream waffle?” Jamie put on his sweetest smile.  
“Sure thing!” Lucio chuckled. “We'll be back soon.”

Jamie smiled until they left the room, looking at the cards they'd brought to pass the time until they got back. It was very hard not to get bored out of your mind when you weren't allowed to leave your bed. He read all the nice messages from collegueas wishing him well and hoping he recovered quickly with a smile. He never talked much to anyone, but at least there was no ill will between them. His boss had included a message about a little bonus this month, which honestly was very welcome and thoughtful. Jamie would have to thank him for that when he got back. 

“Hey.” 

Jamie gasped at the sound of the gruff voice and looked up to see Mako standing in the doorway. He wore a perfectly cut suit, grey with a white blouse underneath. He'd brought flowers, an envelope with no doubt another card in it and a box of chocolates. He smiled at Jamie, Jamie returning the smile before Mako entered the room.  
“Hey.” Jamie said, taking the flowers from Mako. There were red and orange amarylisses, white asters, white gardenias and white chrystantemums with a tinge of yellow at the base. “These are lovely. Thank you.” he blushed a little at the bouquet. 

“Do you know what the flowers mean?” Mako asked.  
“No. I like flowers, and I know their names, but I have no idea about their meaning.” Jamie confessed.  
“It's okay. These are red amarylisses, and they mean passion, love and beauty. And an orange amarylis means good health and happiness. Asters represent patience and afterthought. And these-” Mako gestured at the chrysantemums “-Support, from loved ones and friends, loyalty and devotion, and rest and recovery after a hard trial.” he smiled.  
“And the gardenias?” Jamie asked.  
“Well-” Mako plucked a flower from the bouquet and carefully stuck it into Jamie's hair. “They mean: 'you're lovely'.”  
Jamie smiled, knowing he was blushing hard but not caring. “Oh, but why the afterthought from the asters?” he asked, cocking his head. 

“Oh, right-” Mako scratched the back of his head. “I noticed you were uncomfortable when I came to complain. I never meant to make you anxious I just- needed an excuse to see you again, so I could give you the ticket. I'm sorry if I upset you.” he apologized. Jamie smiled, shaking his head.  
“Well I was a little distraught, but I figured it out when I looked at the ticket.” he grinned. “Real smooth, mister.”  
“Yeah.” Mako chuckled, a little embarassed. “I know.”

“Hey Jamie we're ba-” Lucio stopped his sentence when he saw Mako sitting next to Jamie's bed, giving them both a wide eyed look.  
“Oh! Hey mister!” Hana greeted him.  
“Hello.” Mako mumbled, obviously a little uncomfortable.  
“We got you your ice cream waffle, Jamie! And a big coffee.” Hana said, entering the room.  
“You guys are angels, thanks.” Jamie smiled as he took both of them. He was running out of space to put things, his table full with flowers.  
“So you're his secret admirer.” Hana said, looking at Mako as both she and Lucio sat on the other side of the bed.  
“Hana.” Jamie frowned correctively.  
“What? It's true.” Hana shrugged.  
“Nice to meet you. I'm Mako.” Mako extended his hand over Jamie's bed carefully.  
“Hana. And this is my boyfriend Lucio!” Hana said, gesturing at Lucio after she'd shaken hands with Mako. Lucio also shook his hand, smiling.  
“Glad you're here. Jamie shouldn't be alone too long.” he joked, Mako chuckling in response.  
“Hey, rude. I'm right here.” Jamie pouted, but not for long because he took a big bite out of his ice cream waffle. 

They spent a few more minutes chatting, Hana and Lucio interrogating Mako and Mako patiently answering all their questions. Jamie kept throwing disciplinary frowns at his friends but to no avail. He supposed they were only trying to look out for him, but Mako was a decent man and didn't deserve this kind of suspicion.

“Morning visiting hours are over. You can come back this afternoon or tomorrow.” the nurse said, walking past.  
“Oh, we best get going then.” Lucio said, sliding off his chair. “See you later, Jamie. We'll be back tomorrow!”  
“See ya, Lu, Hana.” Jamie waved with a smile as they left, Mako staying behind and waiting until the doors closed. 

“Your friends are very caring.” Mako smiled. “I realize what it must seem like to you. Old man hitting on young guy -”  
“What?” Jamie frowned. “No way. I enjoy your company! I'm really glad you came by today.”  
“Ah, that's- good to hear.” Mako smiled. “I was afraid our age difference might be an obstacle.”  
“Not for me. As long as it's not for you.” Jamie assured him. “Thank you for coming. And for the flowers.”  
“You're welcome. Don't eat too much of those treats in one go, alright?” Mako smiled.  
“I'll try.” Jamie promised with a grin.  
“Oh, and- would you mind if I came by again this afternoon? We could go for a stroll, if you're up for it.” Mako suggested. Jamie nodded.  
“I'd like that.”  
“Alright. See you this afternoon then.” Mako got off his crutch and walked to the door, the two exchanging a last smile before he closed it behind him.

Jamie sighed and sank into his pillows, taking the gardenia from his hair and smelling it. 

“You're lovely.”


	2. Kiss me

Jamie sighed with a dreamy smile and put the flower back with the others, staring at the bouquet for a moment while he drank his coffee. 

Mako got back at the start of the afternoon visiting hour, a wheelchair with him.  
“I broke my arm, not my leg.” Jamie smirked.  
“I know. But I figured you might still be a bit wobbly.” Mako smiled kindly. “It's lovely weather outside. The gardens are in bloom. Do you want to take a look?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “Let me just get myself up-” He heaved himself up, sitting on the side of the bed. In the hospital robe, He could really see the damage the fall had done, his knees and legs scraped, as well as his arms, elbows and hands.  
“Damn. I really got the brunt of it.” Jamie mumbled, feeling at his face. “I must look horrid.”  
“You look beaten.” Mako nodded. “It's bruised all over. Must have been a hard hit.” he helped Jamie into the wheelchair, Jamie shuddering when he took hold of him ever so gently.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah. Bit breezy.” Jamie grinned.  
“Oh, I have some clothes with me. They're not your size but I figured it'd be good to have some until you can get home.”  
“Really? That's very kind of you.” Jamie said, looking at the bag Mako had put in the corner. “I'd like to get some pants on at least.”  
“Let me see-” Mako picked up the bag and took out some comfy homewear trousers, tossing them at Jamie. Jamie put them on, wiggling them up in the wheelchair.  
“Ya got socks? They robbed me of everything.” Jamie joked.  
“Sure, here you go.” Mako dropped socks on Jamie's lap, Jamie putting them on while Mako rolled him out of the room.  
“What part of the gardens should we go to?” Mako asked.  
“Any part. I just want to talk to you. Get to know you better.” Jamie said. “I know hardly anything about you.”  
“Yeah. Or I about you.” Mako smiled. 

Mako took them to a bench in the park, the sun shining and the birds whistling. It was quiet, and it gave them the privacy they both wanted.  
“Well, let me first ask, what was with the old fashioned clothes the first time you walked in?” Jamie asked, curious.  
“Oh, that. I thought it was like a one time event thing, that more people would show up dressed in the movie's style. Turns out I was wrong.” Mako chuckled, obviously a little embarassed.  
“I liked the outfit.” Jamie said. “You looked very dapper.”  
“Thank you.” Mako blushed a little as he said that.  
“So what made you come back?” Jamie asked.  
“You did.” Mako smiled. “Honestly I think the theatre is crap, but you were so nice, and the way you smiled at me, it made me want to see you again.”  
“That's my job.” Jamie giggled “But I always looked forward to your visits.”  
“Me too.” Mako nodded. “They were the highlight of my week, sometimes.”  
“Sounds like you're not living a great life.” Jamie frowned.  
“I work a boring job at an office, I have a high rank, but no one likes me. Maybe they're scared to talk to me, I don't know. But, it gets so cramped in there and I just wanted some room to breathe. And well, when I saw you it- this is cheesy.”  
“Go on, out with it.” Jamie smirked.  
“It felt like a breath of fresh air. You were so positive and cheerful and I just thought to myself that your job had to be boring as hell, and still you were so upbeat. I dare say I was inspired.” Mako smiled at Jamie's grin.  
“Yeah that's really cheesy.” Jamie stated dryly before laughing. “But I think it's cute.”  
“Good. Then at least something positive has come of this embarassment.” Mako chuckled. 

They spent the afternoon talking about a hundred things, Jamie learning that Mako worked as the director of a fashion magazine, lived in a rich neighbourhood and was basically a big deal in the fashion world. Not the kind of life Jamie had thought Mako would lead at all, but it was interesting to hear about his travels. He'd travelled all over, first class business seats and always on stage at important fashion shows. 

“You've seen a lot more of the world than I have.” Jamie smiled. “I never even left the city. Didn't have the money.”  
“You're a student. Your life could take any direction you'd like. But please, don't be like me and choose what pays the most. Choose what makes you happy.” Mako advised.  
“That's good advice. Thank you.” Jamie decided to be bold and laid his good hand on Mako's, smiling warmly. “And I'm sure it's not too late for you to change direction. It's never too late. Unless you believe it is.”  
“What would you be, if you could choose anything in the world?” Mako asked, carefully taking Jamie's hand in his.  
“I'd be – I don't know. Can I really choose anything?” Jamie mused.  
“Anything.” Mako nodded.  
“I'd be happy.” Jamie smiled. “Just happy. My own apartment, a cat, no monetary worries. A job I like. Normal life, I guess.”  
“You need to up your standards.” Mako chuckled. “No faraway travels? A holiday? Big car?”  
“Nah. I don't need to have that to be happy. I guess if there was anything I'd like to have it would be a loving relationship with a man who loves me as much as I love him.” Jamie blushed as he said that last thing, sharing a shy look with Mako.  
“Maybe my standards are too high. I haven't been satisfied with my life for a long time, but perhaps happiness is easier than I've made it.” Mako sighed. “Thank you, Jamie.”  
“What for?” Jamie frowned.  
“For giving me insight.” Mako smiled. “I guess I've been trapped in the same mindset for a long time.”

“It must be so boring, getting up in the morning and not wanting to go to work because you don't enjoy it.” Jamie said, crossing his arms.  
“It is.” Mako nodded.  
“And shouldn't you be at work right now?” Jamie asked.  
“Yeah, actually. I was due to show for a fashion week in Paris. I cancelled when I heard you were in the hospital.” Mako said it like it was nothing, shrugging.  
“Wait, you cancelled your trip for me? A stranger?” Jamie asked, surprised.  
“Well-” Mako scratched the back of his head. 

“Mister Fawkes!”

The nurse came running into the gardens, obviously distraught. “I've been looking for you everywhere! It's time to pour your final cast. And you! The visiting hour has been over for three hours.”  
“Oh, I apologize.” Mako said, getting up, the nurse taking the handles of Jamie's wheelchair.  
“I suggest you leave immediately.” the nurse said, obviously annoyed.  
“No, I wanted to talk to him more!” Jamie protested.  
“He can come back tomorrow.” the nurse said, grouchy as he started pushing Jamie away from the bench. Mako stayed behind, the two sharing a small wave before the nurse pushed the wheelchair out of sight. 

Jamie was absent while they molded his cast, only coming out of his trance to tell them he wanted orange tape around it. He was silent the rest of the time, thinking about Mako. He wished they had more time together today. Those hours they'd talked had flown by in the blink of an eye. Mako was easy to talk to, Jamie felt comfortable talking to him. It wasn't awkward at all, he felt like he could be himself around him. 

“All done. You shouldn't exert yourself like you did today, you know.” the nurse lectured as he brought Jamie back to his bed. “You'll feel that wear tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Jamie sighed.  
“That man-” the nurse smiled. “He seems very nice.”  
“He is.” Jamie nodded. “He's very sweet.”  
“He must be if you're willing to go so far to speak to him. Well, at least get some rest.” the nurse said, helping Jamie back into bed. “You can go home tomorrow. You got someone to pick you up?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie muttered, settling into his clean sheets. “Just- need a nap.”  
“Alright. I'll see you tomorrow.” the nurse said, leaving Jamie to sleep. 

Jamie slept until morning, waking up when they brought him breakfast. It didn't take long for Mako to appear again, the morning visiting hour starting.  
“Hey.” Jamie smiled. “You came back.”  
“Sorry about yesterday.” Mako apologized. “I knew fully well that you had to go back to your room. But I enjoyed talking to you so much that I was selfish and ignored the time.”  
“Yeah, me too, though.” Jamie nodded. “But hey, they said I can go home today!” he showed Mako his bright orange cast.  
“Good news.” Mako smiled. “Do you want a lift?”  
“Yes please.” Jamie nodded. “If it's not too much trouble.”  
“Not at all.” Mako assured him.  
“Thank you.” Jamie smiled. “I live in a crappy apartment though, I don't know if you want the grand tour through the whole two rooms.” he laughed.  
“I'd like that.” Mako nodded. “So when can you leave?”  
“Doc's coming for a last check after visiting hours.” Jamie shrugged. “Should be good after that. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I watched the news this morning.”  
“Did you?” Mako smiled with amusement.

“Yeah. And I saw that your absence at the Paris fashion week caused a riot. They were all speculating on where you'd gone and that you might be sick or something.” Jamie looked at Mako seriously. “I just find it hard to believe you'd miss something like that for someone like me.”  
“And let me tell you I don't regret it for a moment.” Mako said. “I had a lot of fun getting to know you. More fun than I would have had at that show.”  
“Mako-” Jamie looked at Mako with big eyes, expression softening.  
“I mean it. You're something else.” Mako said, quietly. “I would like to get to know you better. What about you?”  
“I would like that too.” Jamie nodded. “I just- if they're following you like that will they-?”  
“Probably. I'm sorry to drop that on you. I won't blame you if you'd rather not have all that media attention.” Mako said.  
“Well, it's not ideal. But I want to know you.” Jamie insisted.  
“I'm very glad to hear that.” Mako smiled. “You shouldn't let me keep you from eating your breakfast though.”  
“Oh, yeah I'm starving.” Jamie nodded, starting his sandwich.  
“Will your friends be by today?” Mako asked.  
“Nah they're not coming. I told them I'd manage.” Jamie smiled. “So we have a bit more time to spend together.”  
“That's great.” Mako nodded.

“Hey, you should sign my cast.” Jamie said. “They gave me a marker for it and everything.” he pointed at the marker on his nightstand. Mako picked it up and Jamie offered his arm, Mako gently taking hold of his fingers while he kept it in place during writing. Jamie wasn't even looking at that, he was just enjoying the feeling of Mako holding his hand. He was close, Jamie leaning on him while he watched Mako write. 

“There, all done.” Mako smiled. He'd done his best to make it look nice, his handwriting graceful, with long loops and smooth curves.  
“You're lovely.” Jamie read out loud. There was a small flower drawn behind it, probably meant to be a gardenia, but it looked more like a rose because of the thick marker.  
“Thank you, Mako.” Jamie smiled. “Hey, hold on, you got some marker on you-” Jamie gestured for Mako to lean his face in, pressing a sweet kiss to Mako's cheek when he was in range. Mako chuckled, surprised but not unpleasantly so. His large hand stroked through Jamie's wild hair gently, his piercing blue eyes softening. Jamie could have just swooned like in those old fashioned movies when he saw it. 

“Hello mister Fawkes. Satisfied with your cast?” the nurse entered on this completely inupportune moment, Jamie quickly leaning away in a surprise reaction.  
“Yeah, it's great.” Jamie nodded. “Can I go home yet?”  
“One last check up and then you're free to leave. Look here?” the nurse checked his eye reflexes again, and checked his bodily functions for the last time. Jamie was given painkillers for his concussion, and then he could finally go home. He gathered his things, still wearing clothes he'd borrowed from Mako, but as soon as he got home he would be able to change into his own clothes. 

Mako had brought his car, driving Jamie to his apartment in a car so luxurious Jamie could hardly believe it was even real. A big silver five door sedan with a niche wooden dashboard, beige leather seats, and a hundred buttons to push. Even the seatbelts were leather, the car smelling like it'd never been used. Jamie explored the screen in the middle, which had in-built navigation and a sophisticated hook up to your phone/audio device so you could play music. 

“You know, Hana bought a car for 500 dollars the other day. I think one of the seats of this car would cost about that much.” Jamie mused. Mako laughed.  
“Perks of the job. This isn't my own car, I drive this for work.” Mako explained. “I prefer older cars, myself.”  
“I see. So do I. I'm in uni for an engineering degree. Hope to one day start up my own garage.” Jamie grinned. “Always loved tinkering on anything really. Household equipment, cars, bikes, nothing is safe!”  
“Good to know. Which way?”  
“I live on Oak Road. The apartment building for students of Oak Uni.” Jamie said. Mako did a few quick clicks on the screen and the navigation started.  
“Isn't Oak Road infamous for it's bad housing?” Mako mumbled.  
“Yeah, it's pretty bad.” Jamie said, a little ashamed. “It's all I could afford, though.”  
“Hey, don't be ashamed.” Mako said, noticing Jamie's blush. “We all have to start somewhere.”  
“Well, I just realized it's all going to look like crap to you. Bet you live in a nice penthouse or something, my apartment's just- a bathroom and a living/ bedroom. It's barely 12 square metres.” Jamie mumbled. “Kitchen's just one block and a cooker unit.”  
“It's everything you need.” Mako shrugged. “Don't worry. I'm not going to look down on you for that. Way I see it, people make due with what they've got. You're studying and working hard. That deserves respect. You'll be able to buy something better when you've got your degree.”  
“Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks.” Jamie rubbed his arm, still a little embarassed. 

Jamie glanced away, out of the window. The city travelled past the tinted windows, Jamie's thoughts racing. Mako was a fashion hotshot. Know across the world. He was on the morning news, the vid had showed him wearing a suit worth more than Jamie's entire wardrobe thrown together. Mako was well out of his league. He wondered what Mako saw in him. He glanced at Mako as he drove them around the city, smiling when Mako glanced his way as well. 

“Hey, you wanna grab lunch before heading back to your place?”  
“I'm actually pretty tired, I really want to nap in my own bed. Head's hurting, too.” Jamie said. “Sorry. But we can grab lunch tomorrow?”  
“Alright.” Mako smiled. There was a short moment where Mako's hand rested on Jamie's knee and squeezed gently. The gesture was calming, Jamie's expression softening when his hand ran over Mako's. Mako was different. In the good sense of the word. Jamie felt safe with him, like he'd known him a long time. Lucio thought he was intimidating, but when Jamie looked at Mako he only saw a gentle man, unhappy with the path in life he'd chosen. 

“You have reached your destination. Your destination is on the right hand.”

The navigation system's voice over caught Jamie out of his thoughts, Jamie sitting up straight. It might have been a shithole, but he felt most comfortable in his own little place.  
“Thanks for the lift. You wanna come in and see?”  
“Sure.” Mako nodded. “I am kind of thirsty.”  
“I'll make you some tea or coffee.” Jamie smiled. “Come on, it's up on the top floor.”  
“Is there an elevator?”  
“Yes- but it stinks of piss.” Jamie shrugged. “Some hobo probably sleeps there at night.”  
“Ah, then let's take the stairs.” Mako said, Jamie cringing a little inside. He wanted Mako to be impressed, but there was no way he was going to be positively impressed with this place. 

“I'm sorry it's such a shithole.” Jamie apologized.  
“Jamie- I already told you it's fine.” Mako assured him.  
“I know but- it's just so crap.” Jamie sighed. “Be prepared.” he made a scary noise before opening his door once they were on the top of the stairs. Mako chuckled as he followed him inside, hanging his jacket on the coat rack.  
“Welcome to my grande palace!” Jamie said the last part with a french accent, making Mako laugh again.  
“It's nice though. You've made the most of it.” Mako said. “I like the view.” he looked out the large windows, that offered a nice view of the city.  
“Yeah, it's the one good thing about the place.” Jamie nodded. “You want tea or coffee?”  
“Coffee please.” Mako asked, still looking around. Jamie had done his best to pretty the place up, but he wasn't rich so the furniture was cheap and plain. At least it was clean, apart from his desk, where he still occasionally tinkered. Mako found himself attracted to the simplicity. 

“It's nice.” he said, looking back at the kitchen.  
“You're kind.” Jamie smiled, turning on the espressio machine. It'd been a gift from Lucio for his last birthday.  
“Where do you sleep though?” Mako asked.  
“Oh, the couch folds out to be a bed. Two functions in one piece of furniture! Student life!” Jamie sarcastically chuckled.  
“Oh, is it okay to sit on it then?” Mako wondered.  
“Sure, why wouldn't it be?” Jamie shrugged.  
“Well, you said you wanted to nap.” Mako mumbled.  
“Oh, yeah. I'll do that once you're gone. Can't waste my time with sleeping while you're here!” Jamie came back from his tiny kitchen with a cup of coffee for Mako and some water for himself. He plopped himself on the couch next to Mako, making the very conscious decision to lean against him carefully. Mako responded in kind, one arm coming to wrap around his shoulders. 

“I still can hardly believe this is happening.” Jamie mumbled, nestling against Mako.  
“Me neither, to be honest. It's- been a long time since I've been in love.” Mako admitted. Jamie got goosebumps at hearing those words. It had gone unsaid until now, but hearing it made it tangible.  
“And now here you are, in some student's backalley flat. Ever thought about what you'd do in such a scenario?” Jamie chuckled softly.  
“To tell you the truth, no.” Mako chuckled as well. “But now that I'm here, I kind of like it.”  
“Good.” Jamie smiled, relaxing against Mako. “Me too.”

They sat for a while, drinking their drinks and getting used to be being close to one another. Jamie rested easy against the larger man, feeling his eyes drooping more with every passing second. Mako must have noticed, because he huffed quietly, a smile on his face when he glanced down at Jamie.  
“Sorry-” Jamie yawned. “I'm tired.”  
“I'll leave you to rest up then.” Mako said, getting up. Jamie nearly whined when the warm arm dissapeared around him, but got up to see Mako out anyway.  
“Thank you. For everything.” Jamie said, Mako putting on his coat.  
“You're welcome. Take your time to heal.” Mako said. “And when you're feeling better-” he fished a card out of his pocket and handed it to Jamie. “That's where I work. I have lunch from 12:30 to 14:00. Come by when you're up for it.” he smiled, Jamie taking the card with a nod.  
“I will.”  
“Alright, I look forward to it. Be well, Jamie.” Mako wanted to turn around and leave, but Jamie grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat just in time.  
“Wait- I-” Jamie stumbled over his words, heart racing like the first time he smiled at him. Mako looked surprised, his head cocking. Jamie thought he was going to have a heart attack, his thoughts flying through his head at 10,000 miles per hour. He fiddled with his hands, wiggled his leg, lost his breath when Mako smiled ever so kindly at him. 

“Kiss me?” Jamie managed to ask, his cheeks burning like fire. Mako was caught off guard for a moment, but he quickly gathered himself and smiled, his eyes tender when a thumb ran across Jamie's jaw before he bowed down and kissed Jamie's lips gently. His lips were soft, plump, and covered Jamie's mouth perfectly. Like it'd been made to fit. Made for kissing. Jamie never wanted this to end. 

They lingered in their kiss for a moment, Jamie leaning in with his hands on Mako's chest. But he was so nervous and excited he forgot how to breathe, wanting to giggle but having to break away to gasp for air after a few seconds. He wished he wasn't such an idiot sometimes, but Mako had an adoring look in his eyes when he finally dared to look up again. 

“You really are very lovely.” Mako said softly. He leaned forward and kissed Jamie's forehead, stepping back after that. “Get some sleep, okay?”  
“Y-yeah.” Jamie nodded, still blushing hard. “Thank you. I will.”  
“Okay. I'll see you soon then, Jamie.” Mako smiled, ruffling Jamie's hair one more time before he turned around and left, Jamie watching as Mako descended the staircase.  
“Yeah, see you soon, Mako.” he smiled just before Mako dissapeared from view. 

He may or may not have slammed the door behind him and started doing some kind of foreign victory/rain dance after that, making little noises of glee he just couldn't keep inside. He jogged to the couch and flopped down, grinning ear to ear. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this euphoric, nestling into the pillows where Mako had sat. His smell still lingered, an expensive perfume probably. Jamie cuddled into the pillows and secretly imagined Mako's arms around him, unable to stop smiling. He heard Mako's car start and drive away, and Jamie's heartrate finally dropped a little, Jamie taking a blanket and covering himself with it. If he fell asleep quickly, he might dream of Mako. He looked at his cast while he settled in, his good hand stroking the words on it with care. 

He couldn't wait to see Mako again.


	3. Beige with stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes to visit Mako at his office and does a little shopping

Jamie took a few days for himself, to let his feelings settle in and give his concussion a chance to heal, but even these days he could hardly stop thinking about Mako. He saw him on the news again, when they asked where he'd been instead of the fashion week. He'd told them a lie about a secret project in Milan, and the press ate it up like a they hadn't been fed in weeks. They spent an hour speculating about the secret project and what it could be. Mako had walked away with a knowing smile, but it probably only looked smug to Jamie, who knew what had really happened. 

Three days later and Jamie was feeling pretty good, so he texted Mako he'd come by for lunch today. The two had been texting pretty regularly since Mako had brought him home, Jamie having started with a 'good morning handsome <3' and the conversation had taken off from there, Mako keeping him up to date about what was happening at his work and sometimes complaining about picky clients. And sometimes it was just a casual picture of what he was having for dinner, or a sweet 'Thinking about you'.

Mako responded a few minutes later to Jamie's text, saying he'd set up something special for him, adding that he was glad Jamie was feeling better and asking if he needed a lift. Jamie politely declined, saying he'd take the bus. There was a stop in front of the office, so it wouldn't be all too hard, Jamie showering and dressing up nicely before he left. 

The bus was a few minutes late, but eventually Jamie got out in the busy city centre, right in front of the large skyscraper where Mako worked. He worked on the 44th floor, Jamie taking the elevator up there. The skyscraper was a very contemporary building, a bright, modern interior design with most walls made of glass and it was no different in the elevator, Jamie purposely not looking down when the elevator took him up through all those floors. 

He arrived at the main reception area of the fashion magazine, texting Mako that he was there. Jamie took a bit of time to look around, seeing a woman who was probably a model, waiting on a chair. She was dressed in clothes that probably cost more than Jamie's apartment, her handbag, although tiny, made of the most expensive leather. Everyone here seemed to be dressed in high fashion, making Jamie feel small and out of place. He was pretty sure the receptionist scoffed at him when their eyes accidentally locked. Jamie quickly looked away again, glad to see Mako coming from one of the corridors. 

“Hey!” Jamie smiled happily, glad to see Mako again. He wanted to come up to him and give him a kiss, but he noticed someone else was with him just in time. Jamie quickly pretended he was waiting for someone else, listening to how Mako said goodbye to what was most likely a client. When the man had left, Mako gestured for Jamie to follow him. He did smile but didn't say anything, Jamie following him through a lot of hallways, slightly confused. 

Finally, they reached Mako's office, and when the door was closed behind them, Mako turned around, sighing.  
“Sorry for that. If they see me with you on the workfloor I'll be in trouble, and you might be too.” Mako explained. “Sorry for the secrecy. I should have warned you beforehand.”  
“It's okay. I understand. But no one can see us here.” Jamie smiled and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Mako, Mako fondly stroking through Jamie's hair as he kissed back, the two sharing a soft look when their lips parted.   
“I thought you said you wanted to grab lunch?” Jamie asked, not seeing any food when he glanced around.   
“I do. I have lunch delivered here every day.” Mako said, gesturing for Jamie to go ahead and step into his office. The office itself was like a living room, with a large lounge area, a small kitchen block and it's own toilet, but the centerpiece was the desk, where Mako obviously spent a lot of time. There were stacks of papers and books on it, pens and crumbs littering.   
“Impressive!” Jamie said, looking around. “So you really spent your whole day working in here?”  
“I tend to take a walk when I'm thinking. But yes, most of the time I'm here.” Mako nodded.   
“It's so- bare.” Jamie frowned. Apart from the view from the large windows, there was nothing to see. Nothing on the walls, or on the blackboard behind Mako's desk. No plants, pictures, anything. 

“No, I never get the time to decorate.” Mako mused. “But please, have a look around and tell me what you'd like for lunch. Today's menu is on the desk. I need the bathroom for a minute.”  
Jamie nodded, walking over to the desk when Mako dissapeared into the bathroom. 

He allowed his eyes to wander around the big office, that was bright and airy despite the lack of decoration. White walls and grey carpet, white and black furniture. The big white desk was the only sign of life, even the bright red kitchen looked neater. Red was an odd choice but it gave the room some colour at least. Jamie took a look at the menu, frowning with surprise when he saw the many options. 

“Well, what are you getting?” Mako asked, coming out of the bathroom again.   
“Uhhh I dunno I'm not done reading yet.” Jamie frowned. “This is a big menu! Does everyone here get to order lunch?”  
“No, only the directors and up.” Mako chuckled. “I'd recommend the mozarella and tomato salad. It's really nice. They serve everything with a complimentary bowl of fruit salad, too.”  
“Shit, this is great!” Jamie laughed. “Alright, I'll take the mozeral- mozart- Ugh. Salad, thingy.”  
Mako laughed, his eyes crinkling with laugh lines and Jamie could feel his defenses melt.   
“Alright, let me call it in.” Mako picked up the phone on his desk, calling through his meal order before sitting down with Jamie in the lounge. 

“So what do you think of the office?” Mako asked.  
“I mean- it's an office.” Jamie shrugged. “Not much to say about it. Like the scyscraper though.”  
“Yeah I know. It's not anything special, maybe that's why I get so braindead in here.” Mako agreed.   
“Well, it's bigger than my house.” Jamie grinned.   
“I'd invite you to stay, but I think my bosses would be mad.” Mako chuckled. “But on a more serious note, I do feel less and less like I belong here. I've been quite stressed lately, so I apologize if I'm not as much fun to be around.”  
“I hadn't noticed to be honest.” Jamie admitted. “But if you're stressed, why not take a holiday?”  
“I tried. But it did little to nothing. It was a reality check, actually.” Mako scoffed.  
“Why?” Jamie asked.  
“I got food poisoning on the last night. Some bad scallops, apparently. Called some friends to pick me up from the airport when I got back. No one responded. I threw up on the flight and on the airport three times and an ambulance had to pick me up. Sobered me up real good.”  
“You don't know who your friends are until you're in trouble.” Jamie nodded. “I'm sorry you had to go through that.”  
“Well it made me realize this business is all pretend. So nowadays I know how to fit in and pretend I care, but it doesn't make me happy. I didn't realize that when I chose this line of work.” Mako sighed. “But you don't need to listen to an old man whine about his terrible choices. How are you feeling?”  
“Better. I missed you.” Jamie smiled softly at Mako, eyes fond as they crossed Mako's gaze. Mako could only smile at that, Jamie scooting in for another kiss.  
“Yeah, I'd say it's only been three days but I did miss you, too.” Mako admitted before complying with Jamie's suggestion. It hadn't been Jamie's intention to make it a long, deep kiss, but that's how it turned out and he wasn't about to complain. 

Jamie felt himself give way to Mako's larger body, Mako leaning over him and Jamie being guided down to the armrest pillows, Mako holding him firm but gently. Jamie parted his jaws with a little shiver, hands starting to get jittery as they held on to Mako's arms. They wandered up to Mako's jaw, fingers on rough stubble as he felt Mako open his jaws as well. He was ever so careful, probably sensing how nervous Jamie was. It was a good kind of nervous, the kind that made your skin tingle and your heart pound like a drum. Jamie let out a small moan when their tongues touched, jumping slightly at the feeling. A calm, soft stroke of Mako's hand over his back had him relaxing in this position, but it was soon ended when Mako guided them both to sit up again, lips separating with a soft pop. 

“Food will be here soon.” Mako explained before Jamie could ask. “Don't want to get caught. Even the assistants talk a lot.”  
“Man, this place sucks.” Jamie pouted. “Let's grab lunch outdoors from now on, yeah?”  
“Yeah, that's a good idea. I just thought you might like to see it.” Mako said.   
“I was curious. It just seems to make you unhappy, though.” Jamie crossed his arms. “But I could try to help you make it more liveable.”  
“How?” Mako asked.   
“Well, a few plants would work miracles in this place.” Jamie frowned. “Some paintings, a few picture frames-”   
“Oh, yeah I guess that might help.” Mako mused. “How about after lunch I'll give you some money and you go on a shopping spree?”  
“Yeah!” Jamie agreed enthusiastically. “I'm really good at spending other people's money, don't worry!”   
Mako laughed, fingers squeezing Jamie's grinning cheeks.   
“Alright. Surprise me.” he said. “You've only surprised me in good ways so far so I can afford to take a gamble.”  
“I'll do my best.” Jamie chuckled when Mako kissed his nose. 

There was a knock on the door and the lunch lady rolled in a cart with drinks and their ordered food. After they had lunch, Mako gave Jamie his creditcard and sent him off, Jamie excited to find Mako some nice things for his office. 

He spent the afternoon shopping, sending Mako pictures of things he found for approval. He got plants and flowers, some framed prints to put on the wall, pillows for the couches and a few picture frames, one standing for his desk, the others to hang on the wall somewhere. He let them all be delivered tomorrow, so he could come by and help Mako decorate. 

Mako had asked for something with pigs, though. Jamie was looking around for that last thing, when he suddenly started trembling, getting dizzy. He sat down on a couch that was nearby, taking a deep breath. He was overextending himself, his head was starting to really hurt. Damn, just as he thought he was doing better, now this? He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with a weak hand. 

His phone buzzed with a call, Mako no doubt, after Jamie sent that picture of a hideous desklamp in the shape of a pig.   
“Jamie when I said something with pigs, I didn't mean the most hideous thing you could find.” Mako's voice was teasing and Jamie could almost hear him smile.   
“Mako, I'm sorry- I'm not feeling too good.”  
“Jamie?”  
“I think I overextended a little bit.” Jamie mumbled. “Thought I was doing better, but I'm all light headed and shit.”  
“Are you okay? Do you need me to come and pick you up?” Mako asked, worried.   
“Could you? I don't know if I can make it home like this-” Jamie felt bad about asking this from Mako, but he saw no other way out.   
“Where are you?” Mako asked.   
“City centre, Halford's furniture.” Jamie mumbled.   
“I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you alert someone of the staff there? They can look after you in the meantime.” Mako more or less commanded it, though he framed it as a question.  
“Y-yeah, I'll try.” Jamie confirmed. “I'll be fine. I just-” Jamie had to blink a few times to re-adjust his vision.   
“Jamie? Stay with me.” Mako said, Jamie hearing rushed sounds in the background.  
“Yeah, yeah. I'm here.” Jamie muttered. “Dizzy- goddamn headache.”  
“Are you somewhere safe? Sit down so you don't fall.” Mako said.  
“I did, smartass. Just hurry, please.”  
“I will. If nothing else, you still got my creditcard.” Mako joked, Jamie laughing.   
“Asshole.” Jamie giggled. “Just- get here fast. I'm on the second floor, some horrid beige couch with stripes. Seriously who'd buy this kind of shit?” Jamie chuckled before he hung up, looking around to see if there was an employee he could ask for help. 

He probably passed out after that, because the next thing he saw was Mako, kneeling in front of him. He blinked a few times, hazy vision turning more sharp while he tried to focus on Mako's face.   
“There you are. Hey, look at me, alright? Think you can stand?” Mako asked, Jamie moving slowly.   
“I think so.” he mumbled. “Jeez, I didn't mean to pass out. Guess I'm really not better yet.”  
“You're an idiot.” Mako lectured. “Come. I'll get you home.”  
“Yeah. Thanks.” Jamie said, leaning on Mako as he guided him while they walked out of the store.

His car was waiting out front, Jamie laying down on the backseat to rest his head a little.   
“You should have told me you weren't up for it.” Mako said, worry on his face as he glanced back.  
“Sorry.”  
“I'm taking you to my house. I can work from home for a bit and I don't want to leave you alone in this state.” Mako stated.   
“Your house? But-”  
“No buts.” Mako cut him off. “You need rest. You should have given it a day or two more.”  
“I just wanted to see you.” Jamie said, talking quietly.   
“Jamie- “ Mako sighed. “You're sweet. Really, you are. But you're injured. A concussion is serious. You can't take it lightly.”  
“Found that out, yeah.” Jamie chuckled.   
“We're almost to my place. I have a spare room you can use.” Mako said.   
“Wonder what your place looks like.” Jamie mused.   
“Well it's this big villa with it's own pool in the backyard, standard rich tit kind of place.” Mako chuckled. “I got this big patio as well, outdoor barbeque and everything.”  
“Whoa, a pool? Fucking hell, you're living the life.” Jamie laughed, but quickly stopped when his head protested with a painful throb.   
“No swimming for you until you take a nap.” Mako lectured. He pulled up the driveway of a giant white villa, Jamie looking at the place with wide eyes. 

Mako guided Jamie upstairs with no detours, bringing him to the guest room.   
“Here, just lie down and rest up, alright? Do I need to call a doctor?” Mako asked, Jamie sitting down on the bed.   
“Nah, it's fine. I should take an extra painkiller.” Jamie grabbed his bag and took out the emergency medication he'd been given. Mako moved quickly and brought him a glass of water from the ensuite.  
“You're a blessing, Mako.” Jamie smiled, throwing back the pill with a gulp of water.   
“You're welcome. Just take it easy, okay?” Mako sighed.   
“Yeah.” Jamie kicked off his shoes and laid down, closing his eyes with a sigh. Mako lingered a short moment before he bowed down and kissed Jamie's temple.   
“Call me if you need something, alright? I'll just be downstairs.” Mako whispered, Jamie smiling warmly at him.   
“I will. Thank you, Mako.” he nodded, voice soft. Mako smiled down at him one more time before he left the room, the door closing smoothly behind him.


	4. Horse Deufres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Hana play some games and Mako takes Jamie out for dinner, complete with stargazing!

Jamie was a bit confused when he woke up, not sure where he was at first. He quickly remembered though, the view over the green hill reminding him. Strange, it seemed lighter outside than it had been when they arrived. Had he slept the night away? He checked his phone, seeing it was 9 in the morning. He sighed and sat up, stretching as well as he could with his arm in the cast. He got up and used the bathroom, using a plastic bag to keep his cast dry while taking a shower. He took a bathrobe from the guest room before he headed downstairs quietly, just in case Mako was still asleep. 

“Mako?” Jamie asked, walking down the luxuriously carpeted stairs.  
“Oh, hey Jamie.” Mako's voice sounded from somewhere on the right, Jamie following the noise.   
“Morning.” Jamie greeted Mako as he walked into the kitchen, where Mako was sitting at the breakfast bar, also in his bathrobe.   
“I see you've made yourself at home.” Mako said, gesturing at Jamie's wet hair and current get up.  
“Yeah. I hope that's okay, I really needed a shower. I slept so long!” Jamie sat down opposite Mako.  
“Don't worry about it, I'm glad you slept well. Want some tea?” Mako offered.   
“I'd love some tea, thanks.” Jamie nodded, Mako getting up to make him a cup. Jamie saw Mako was reading the newspaper over a hot cup of coffee, curiously glancing into the paper.   
“Why don't you just read it on your tablet?” Jamie asked.  
“I like the feeling of reading a paper on a quiet morning, cup of coffee in my hand, sun breaking through the window.” Mako smiled.   
“That does sound good, you're right.” Jamie agreed. “Anything interesting?”  
“Not really. I was just reading the weather forecast.” Mako shrugged. “Sunny and warm, perfect weather for a swim.”  
“Oh you're right!” Jamie nodded. “I'll definitely test out that pool of yours! You joining?”  
“I always go for a morning swim.” Mako nodded. “Hence why I haven't dressed up yet.”  
“Can I borrow some swimwear?” Jamie asked.   
“Sure. I usually have breakfast after swimming, if you don't mind.” Mako shrugging slightly.   
“Nah. Swimming on a full stomach isn't great.” Jamie agreed. “I'll go get ready!”  
“What about your tea?” Mako said, putting Jamie's cup in front of him before he sat back down.

“Oh, right.” Jamie grinned, taking his cup, that was hot to the touch. “Guess I got excited.”  
“You should drink something, you were out for over 12 hours.” Mako smiled.   
“You're right.” Jamie nodded. “I should take it easy. Got plenty of time today.”  
“That's right.” Mako said. “You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. You could invite your friends for a small pool party, if you want.”  
“Maybe later.” Jamie mumbled, glancing away. “I don't know if I wanna see them today.”  
“Why? Is everything okay?” Mako asked, glancing at Jamie worriedly.   
“Yeah, I just- they think I'm weird for liking someone older than me.” Jamie sighed. “I can see when I talk about you they just get kind of uncomfortable. They think you're preying on me or something.”  
“Give it some time.” Mako comforted him, giving a little squeeze to Jamie's arm. “I don't blame them for being suspicious. I would be too, in their shoes.”  
“I guess. But I just want to spend today with you.” Jamie gently touched Mako's hand.   
“Well lucky you.” Mako chuckled. “That's what I want too.”  
“I'll count my blessings, then.” Jamie grinned. 

They finished their morning drink and then went upstairs to change, Jamie borrowing some swimming trunks from Mako, though they were much too large. Luckily, he could tie it shut with the rope in the waistband.  
“Last one to the pool buys dinner!” Jamie challenged Mako and then darted off the stairs, Mako not even attempting to keep up. Jamie of course had to be careful not to get his cast wet, so he just slid in carefully and let his arm rest on the side of the pool.   
“Ahhh, this is nice.” he smiled, relaxing on the little built in seats of the pool. “So refreshing.”  
“Scoot over a little.” Mako said, coming to join him. 

The sun was rising over the city view, the morning breezy but comfortably warm, Jamie closing his eyes as he soaked up the sunlight. The pool itself wasn't huge, but big enough to enjoy a short track in the morning. It had a seamless edge, the excess water falling down past a steel waterfall and being drained from there.   
“This is gorgeous.” Jamie said. “You've really got it all.”  
“Except happiness. It's too cliché, isn't it? Rich, big house, expensive car, fashionable clothes but not real happiness.” Mako scoffed.   
“Well, you can always change.” Jamie shrugged. “Though I guess you'd need money to be able to keep living here.”  
“Actually this house has no mortage on it so I can keep living here. It's already paid off. But still. Just switching jobs isn't easy at my age.” Mako said.  
“I suppose it's not.” Jamie nodded. “It's hard enough for me, can't imagine what it'd be like for you. Though-” Jamie thought a moment. “You could sell this place and start up your own business.”  
“What?”  
“Well the money from selling this will easily get you started on your own. If that's what you want, of course.” Jamie said. “What is it you want, anyway?”  
“I- I don't know.” Mako mumbled. “I don't want to keep living the life I'm living because I'll just end up a lonely, bitchy old bastard with no friends, who never meant anything.”  
“Mako-” Jamie looked at the man next to him with worry. “You do mean something. You just still have to find out what. And in the meantime, you mean a lot to me.” he smiled, his good hand gingerly touching Mako's jaw. 

“What do I mean to you?”Mako asked, looking for answers.   
“Safety. Someone I can be myself with, someone who loves me for who I am and won't judge.” Jamie said, without barely a thought. “Someone selfless and gentle, who would do anything for people he cares about. And handsome to boot!”   
“Jamie-” Mako said, visibly touched by that. “-You're amazing. You know that, right?”  
“Tell me again just to be sure.” Jamie joked, Mako taking him in a sweet embrace.   
“You really are amazing.” Mako repeated, Jamie's ears turning red when a kiss was placed on his collarbone.   
“Mako-” Jamie let his hand stroke through Mako's loose hair, his fingers twirling curls into it. “I wish I could help you. You deserve to be happy.”  
“You already are helping.” Mako smiled.  
“I am?”  
“Yes. You're a breeze of fresh air on a hot summer's day.” Mako's eyes were fixed on Jamie's, a loving shimmer in them.   
“I'll put that on my resume.” Jamie grinned, the two sharing a sweet kiss, their foreheads lingering together when the kiss ended. Jamie kept his eyes closed, smiling as he enjoyed being this close to Mako, relaxing in his arms. 

“How about we go out for dinner tonight?” Mako suggested, letting Jamie lean against him.  
“Sounds good. You know a place?” Jamie asked.   
“I know the best place.” Mako confirmed. “Prime seats for the director, you know?”  
“Sweet.” Jamie grinned. “So long as I get a decent plate of food and not a dab of some paste on a piece of meat the size of an ant.”  
“Don't worry. Have you looked at me? I know how to eat.” Mako chuckled.   
“I did see you had a lot of vegan cookbooks.” Jamie nodded.   
“Vegetarian, actually. There's a difference.” Mako corrected him. “But yes, no meat for me.”  
“Does it bother you that I'm not a vegetarian?” Jamie asked.   
“No. I know it's not cheap to be vegetarian, so I wasn't expecting it.” Mako shrugged.   
“I'm glad. I'll look forward to tonight then.” Jamie smiled.   
“Me too.” Mako nodded. “Maybe you can try some vegetarian dishes?”  
“Maybe. I can't make any promises.” Jamie smiled. Mako kissed his head and ruffled his hair fondly.   
“Good enough for me.” he grinned. “I'll convert you yet!”  
“All this talk about food is making me hungry! I'll get started on breakfast.” Jamie chuckled.  
“Alright, I'll make a few tracks and then I'll come and help you.” Mako nodded. “I could get used to this, you know? It's been very lonely in this house for a long time. I'm glad you're here.”  
“You're a sweetheart.” Jamie pecked a small kiss to Mako's cheek before he climbed out of the pool and started drying himself off. 

He was busy preparing breakfast when his phone rang, Jamie picking up quickly.  
“Hello?”  
“Jamie where are you? I thought I'd come visit you with some sweet games to play!” Hana's voice said at the other end of the line.   
“Oh, hey Hana. I'm not home right now.” Jamie said, hoping to avoid the subject of where he actually was.  
“I noticed. I rang the bell three times.” Hana replied sarcastically. “So where are you?”  
“Ah- well...” Jamie hesitated.  
“You're at Mako's house, aren't you?” Hana immediately caught on to Jamie's nervosity, reading him perfectly.  
“Yeah.” Jamie groaned. “I fainted in a shop yesterday and he picked me up, brought me here to get some rest.”  
“Well at least you're safe then. Does he own a playstation?” Hana asked.   
“I don't think so.” Jamie chuckled.   
“Okay, I'll bring my own! Where does he live?”  
“Uhm, I don't really know. Let me check.” Jamie swiped the call on hold and looked up his current position, taking a screenshot of the map and the street name and sending it to Hana.  
“Wow, South lane?” Hana gasped. “That's all villas and big driveways right? You never told me he was rich!”  
“Because that's not what matters, Hana.” Jamie chuckled. “I'll see you in a bit then, yeah?”  
“Yep, be there in like, thirty minutes!” Hana confirmed. 

Jamie hung up, seeing Mako come into the kitchen, towel over his shoulders.   
“Hana's on her way here, she's bringing games and everything.” Jamie said.   
“Oh, good. Is that other boy coming too?” Mako asked.   
“Don't think so. He might have a gig.” Jamie shrugged. “Hana's less iffy about you than Lu is. I think she's just glad I found someone who treats me right.”  
“Sounds like you went through a couple of bad exes.” Mako said, joining Jamie in making breakfast.  
“Not that many. But yeah.” Jamie mumbled. “Some bad experiences there.”  
“I'm just glad they didn't make you bitter.” Mako smiled, pressing a kiss in Jamie's hair.   
“Me too.” Jamie nodded. “I did kind of- swore never to love again you know, the kind of shit you say when you've just found out your boyfriend cheated on you with some prick.”  
“Yeah. I get that.” Mako agreed. “Don't worry, I won't give you another reason to have to swear that again.”  
“I know.” Jamie leaned into Mako, his forehead touching Mako's chin. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Mako smiled, another kiss being planted to Jamie's temple. It was the first time they shared those words and Jamie felt his heart jump when he heard them, looking at Mako with his teeth chewing his lip. Mako looked down with a fervent blush on his cheeks, the red making his blue eyes pop even more than usual. Gosh, he really was so incredibly handsome, Jamie giggling when he pecked a sweet kiss to Mako's lips. 

Over breakfast, Jamie talked to Mako about his ex boyfriends, largely because Mako asked, but it also felt good to get it off his chest.   
“I caught them in my flat, on my fucking couch, pants ready to come off.” Jamie growled. “I lost it. I don't think I've ever been that mad. I took my ex's stuff and threw it out the window. Smashed his laptop four floors down.” Jamie laughed. “Not to be petty, but fuck him.”  
“He didn't know what he was throwing away.” Mako said, shaking his head. “You're better off without him.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “Well, at least he never called me annoying.”  
“What?”  
“Well my other ex broke up with me in a fit of rage and called me all sorts, annoying, demanding, attention seeking, unstable, stupid, waste of space- and a whole load of other things I won't repeat. All I did was suggest we do something together for once and that was too much, apparently.” Jamie scoffed.   
“Jamie, you don't have to talk about this if it makes you sad.” Mako said, offering his hand and Jamie taking it.   
“It's okay. It's good to get it off my chest. It's made a real impact on me, and I want you to understand where I'm coming from.” Jamie said.  
“I can imagine hearing that would put a dent in your self worth.” Mako nodded.   
“It did.” Jamie nodded. “I guess I do kind of like getting attention, though, so he was right about that.”  
“Come here.” Mako smiled, pulling Jamie onto his lap and cuddling him tightly, face nuzzling in Jamie's neck. Jamie wrapped his arms around Mako, sighing happily.   
“That's over now. I'm here. And I'll do everything I can to make you happy.” Mako promised.  
“I know. And I'm here for you, too.” Jamie mumbled. “Anything I can do for you, I will.”  
“We're a team from now on, alright? Anything you need.” Mako squeezed fondly.  
“Yeah. Feels good.” Jamie smiled, kissing Mako's cheek.   
“It does.” Mako agreed. “But I should get dressed before your friend thinks I run around in swimwear all day.”  
“Oh, yeah, good idea.” Jamie grinned. “She'll be here soon.” he scooted off Mako's lap and got upstairs to get into some clothes. 

Hana came by not much later, she and Jamie installing themselves in front of Mako's plasma television, Hana impressed by the picture quality. Mako helped them get installed and then went to his office to get a bit of work done, leaving the two alone to play their games. 

They played a multiplayer shooter for a while, until they took a break to get a drink and some food.  
“Hey Jamie, can I ask you something?” Hana asked, taking a bag of crisps onto her lap.   
“Sure.” Jamie said, taking a hand of crisps from said bag.   
“Does Mako make you happy?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “He's so gentle and safe.” he smiled fondly. “He makes me feel more secure. More confident. I feel like everything will be okay when I'm with him, like I can take on the world.”  
“You're in love with him, huh?” Hana frowned, but with a small tease.  
“Yeah.” Jamie grinned. “He's amazing.”  
“Well, if you're happy I'm happy. He seems nice. And he looks at you with those eyes.” Hana smiled.   
“Well I don't know what else he'd be looking at me with.” Jamie joked.  
“Not like that! The lovestruck eyes!” Hana pinched his arm. “He's clearly completely smitten with you and so he should be! You're great!”   
“I'm loving the aggressive support here.” Jamie laughed.   
“Well it's true. I can tell you're changing because of him, you're more cheerful, you laugh more and you look happy. I haven't seen you like this in a long time.” Hana said, backing from her aggressive tone. “You deserve to be happy. I'm glad you've found someone to be with, someone who knows your worth and won't betray you.”  
“Thanks, Hana.” Jamie smiled, hugging his friend. 

“I'm sorry Lucio's so suspicious. I've been trying to talk to him but I don't think he's convinced. He'll come around, I'm sure. He just doesn't want you to be hurt again.” Hana sighed.   
“Mako won't hurt me.” Jamie said. “He is kind. And a bit lonely. The business made him lonely.”  
“What business?”  
“What, you don't know?” Jamie frowned. “He's the director of that huge ass fashion magazine.”  
“What?!” Hana hissed. “Stylista inc.?! I love that mag! Think he'll give me an autograph if I ask nicely?”  
“Oh my god, that's not the point here Hana!” Jamie groaned. “I was telling you about his troubles at work.”  
“Right, sorry.” Hana pouted. “Why is he lonely? I bet he gets invited to loads of parties.”  
“He does, but he's not happy. He told me the business is very shallow, you can never know who your real friends are. That does a number on your ability to trust.”  
“I guess it would.” Hana nodded. “So is he thinking of quitting?”  
“He hasn't said that yet, but I think so.” Jamie confirmed. “I just- I hope I'm not the only reason he's just now doing this. I don't want to be responsible if things go south.”  
“It's still his decision in the end. He's a grown ass man.” Hana shrugged.   
“Ever with the apt wording.” Jamie laughed. “Thanks, Hana.”

Hana left when dinner time rolled around, Jamie passing by his house to pick up an outfit for the dinner date and then meeting Mako at the place he'd picked. It was a high end restaurant, by the riverside that looked out over the harbour. The modern interior was cosy, cute candles burning and the light setting the romantic mood perfectly. 

“Wow.” Jamie said, looking at the water, that was lit by the evening lights of the city. “This is great. So romantic!” he smiled at Mako as they sat down at their table.   
“Glad you like it.” Mako said. “I think you'll like the food as well. Don't worry about the price, I listed this as a 'business dinner'.”  
“Mako-” Jamie frowned dissaprovingly, but couldn't help a small smile.   
“They use me during the day, but when I get off work I get to use them. It's a mutual agreement.” Mako grinned. “Don't worry, I won't get in trouble.”  
“Alright. So ah- I have never heard of half of these dishes.” Jamie read the menu with a frown. “What's a Horse Deufre?” 

Mako had to laugh before he could reply.  
“Hors-d'oeuvre. And it's an appetizer salad.” Mako still chuckled a bit, Jamie giving him a funny look.   
“This restaurant just serves things with strange names.” Jamie mumbled.  
“Try the funghi trifolati. Trust me.” Mako smiled.   
“Alright- what are you having?” Jamie asked.   
“The same for a starter, and I think I'll go for the risotto with red beets and goat cheese.”   
“Yeugh.” Jamie shook his head when he heard the words 'goat cheese'. “Not a cheese fan. I think I'll try- oh, the assorted meat spear. Oh, yeah.” Jamie grinned. “Decide on deserts later?”  
“Yeah.” Mako nodded, the two putting their menu down. 

“So when do you think you'll be going back to uni?” Mako asked.  
“Probably next week. The doc did say to keep rest for 2 weeks, so I shouldn't overextend again.” Jamie sighed. “But it sucks. I don't like not being able to do what I want to do.”  
“I understand. Especially for someone so energetic, it must be hard to hold yourself back.” Mako nodded with understanding.   
“It's easier with you around.” Jamie smiled, his hand reaching over the table and finding Mako's.  
“I'm glad.” Mako smiled, taking Jamie's hand and running his thumb over it gently.   
“I hope I make it easier for you, too.” Jamie said. “There seem to be a lot of things going on for you right now, and I know you don't tell me about even half of them because you don't want to trouble me with it, but I want to help. You said it yourself. We're a team. Partners.”  
“I know. I just don't want to put any more pressure on you. You and I, we're still figuring things out and you have your own life to worry about. I'll figure things out, somehow.” Mako sighed.   
“My life's simple. Your life seems- complicated. It's a lot for one person to handle.” Jamie said, squeezing Mako's hand. “If there's ever anything I can do-”  
“I know, sweetheart.” Mako smiled, his hand letting go of Jamie's hand to reach for his face, Mako stroking the back of his hand over Jamie's cheek. 

They had a lovely dinner, talking about a lot of things in general, but during desert Mako seemed contemplative about something. Jamie decided not to pry, he'd already told Mako it was okay to vent if he needed to after all, so he waited for Mako to come forward. Jamie was halfway into his giant sorbet when Mako sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with a groan.   
“This is going to sound stupid.” Mako forewarned Jamie. “Very stupid.”  
“Try me.” Jamie grinned, taking a short break from eating his sorbet.   
“When I was younger I used to-Oh god, this is really dumb. It must be the wine talking.” Mako scoffed. Jamie chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
“You started it now. Gotta finish!” he said, grinning.  
“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Mako sighed. “I - initially wanted to be a florist. When I was young. Very young.”  
“A florist?!” Jamie said, surprised. “But then- why did you choose this?”  
Mako sighed, looking a little bit lost. 

“I don't know.” he admitted. “At the time I thought it was important to make a lot of money. I never considered it might not live up to the expectations.”  
“Hey, money's a fundamental part of life. It's not strange that you thought that way. I do too, to a degree.” Jamie said.   
“But you didn't waste twenty years of your life in an industry that drains you of any empathy, that is so demanding I've been in therapy for several years now.” Mako explained. “Not to mention the looks I'm given, or the commentary by my bosses. I'm not 'representative' or some other bullshit. I had to fight to be accepted throughout my career, and even now that I'm director, the question I get asked most is 'when are you going to lose some weight?' It's frustrating.”  
“That is awful.” Jamie agreed. “I'm sorry, Mako.”  
“It's okay. I've defied every single judgement, survived all the critiques so far.” Mako smiled, but it wasn't a very cheerful smile.   
“You shouldn't have to endure that. You're handsome just the way you are!” Jamie said. “Just because they don't make clothes your size doesn't mean they get to slander you!”  
“Easy now.” Mako's smile turned softer at Jamie's genuine anger, but Jamie's voice grew louder and people were starting to look at them.

“Sorry. I just- can't believe they'd judge you on your looks like that. It's shallow and stupid.” Jamie grunted, taking a dignified bite of his sorbet. Mako chuckled.   
“You're right, it is.” he agreed. “I'm really only still there because I refuse to give in to it. I don't want to give them the pleasure of defeating me.”  
“Mako, it's not some kind of war. You're in therapy, you're miserable because of this!” Jamie said, hoping he was getting through to him. “You need to think about yourself. Please.”  
“It's- it's not that easy, Jamie.” Mako said. “I can't just walk away.”  
“No, you're right- I shouldn't have said that. It's not my call. I just want you to be okay, Mako.” Jamie said, looking up into Mako's eyes. They were soft, like a spring morning.   
“I know.” Mako said, quietly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Jamie smiled. “And I suppose your bosses aren't all bad, paying for dinner and all.” he shrugged, making Mako smile.   
“They have their moments.” he chuckled, finishing his glass of red wine. “Shall I go pay?”  
“Yeah. Hey, let's take a stroll down the river before we go home.” Jamie said. “It's a nice night for a walk.”

“Alright.” Mako nodded and got up to pay the bill, Jamie finishing his sorbet and getting on his coat before Mako came back. Mako looked different, hurried. He was looking around and seemed nervous.  
“Everything okay?” Jamie asked, cocking his head.   
“We should go. I'll explain on the way home. Come on.” Mako said.   
“What?” Jamie recoiled. “What about our walk?”  
“We'll have to take it later.” Mako said. “I'm sorry. Just, please- come with me.” Mako hissed, looking over his shoulder. Jamie allowed Mako to grab his hand and pull him along, outside and to the car, Jamie catching a glimpse of a group of people getting out of a van. He noticed they had cameras, but they hadn't caught on to them yet. Were they the reason Mako was in such a hurry?

Mako practically shoved Jamie into the car, quickly getting in himself as well before he hastily drove off, Jamie not even getting the time to put his seatbelt on and getting tossed around a bit when they left the parking lot.   
“Hey, easy! It's not a high speed chase.” Jamie mumbled, grabbing the seatbelt for the second time and actually putting it on now.   
“Sorry. I just wasn't wanting to get caught by the pap's.” Mako apologized. “We can go for a walk elsewhere?” he suggested. “If you're still up for it.”  
“Well if you hadn't pulled me along in such a hurry I could've used the bathroom and then I could have said yes, sure! But now I just really need a bathroom!” Jamie said, crossing his legs, wiggling uncomfortably.   
“Oh, sorry. It's only a five minute drive, will you be okay?” Mako asked.   
“Yeah, just- why the rush? We could have just left and not drawn any attention.” Jamie said.   
“I just don't want them to involve you. I chose this, but you didn't.” Mako sighed. “It might interfere with your uni, what if they come and find you there? It'd be a disaster.”  
“I accepted that when we started dating, Mako. I knew before hand that it might happen.” Jamie argued.   
“I just want to postpone that moment as long as possible.” Mako said. “Trust me, it's not something you want.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I'm just dissapointed we didn't get to take a walk. The riverside was really pretty.” Jamie sighed.   
“I'm sorry.” Mako mumbled, driving them home in the silence that fell after that.

Jamie quickly popped into the bathroom as soon as they arrived at Mako's house, but when he got back he didn't see Mako anywhere. He went to the kitchen to wash his hands and saw Mako stand outside in the garden, looking at the view from the hill down onto the city lights. He looked contemplative and Jamie hesistated for a moment, not wanting to disturb him in his thoughts. It was like Mako could sense his presence though, turning around and gesturing for Jamie to join him. Jamie approached him, Mako wrapping an arm around his shoulders softly. 

“Sorry I reacted so nervously.” Mako apologized. “I didn't mean to ruin our night.”  
“You didn't ruin anything.” Jamie said, leaning against Mako. “Besides, this view makes up for a lot.”  
“Yeah, it the reason I bought this place.” Mako said, guiding Jamie along as they sat down.  
“I had a great night, Mako. Thank you.” Jamie rested his head on Mako's shoulder, Mako's arm safely around him.   
“So did I. I just imagined it ending differently, with a romantic walk down the riverbank, a kiss beneath the dim city lights- Ah, well. Guess this will do.” Mako sighed.   
“Yeah, this is pretty great too.” Jamie agreed. “And we can still kiss.”  
“Yes we can.” Mako smiled and leaned in for a gentle kiss, multiple of those being shared with soft chuckles and giggles passing in between, before they returned to stargazing in silence. It was a really tranquil moment, Jamie feeling completely at ease and smiling peacefully.

“Hey.” he mumbled, starting to get a little sleepy.  
“Hm?”  
“I think you'd make a great florist.”   
“Thank you.” Mako chuckled. “Who knows, maybe one day.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded, yawning.   
“You should get to bed.” Mako said, nudging him.  
“Probably.” Jamie agreed.  
“Go on. I think I'll stay here a little bit longer. Oh, and I won't be here when you wake up. There's a press conference early in the morning that I have to attend.” Mako said.   
“Okay. Good luck.” Jamie got up and gave Mako a last, long kiss. “And sleep well. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Sleep tight.” Mako smiled, the two sharing a last hug before Jamie broke away and headed back inside, up the stairs to the guest room.

He threw off his clothes and dropped down into the bed, curling up in the fresh sheets while looking at the night sky, a peaceful feeling overtaking him. This whole thing, it was something special. Something good. He smiled, drifting off into sleep while he looked at the starry night sky. 

A perfect ending to an almost perfect night.


	5. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little nsfw near the end of the chapter!

Jamie woke up early, hearing the door close downstairs, and shortly after that he heard a car starting and driving away. Probably Mako going to his conference. Jamie stretched and nearly hit himself in the face with his cast, realizing he really could get used to this. He'd graduate next year, and he needed to start thinking about the future. Wherever that future would go, he'd need to consider what job he would try to get, where he wanted to live, and wether or not that future was with Mako.

That was a thought. Did he see himself living with Mako a year from now? He supposed this was kind of a free trial, and so far everything was working out fine. It was only a day now, though. He got up and dressed, making himself breakfast before he took an ice cold lemonade and sat down by the poolside. It was another warm day, so he took his rest, lounging on the long seats that were on the patio. He felt a little bit like jetset this way, and it was a nice feeling. He got a buzz on his phone, seeing a message from Mako.

“Going onstage now, should be broadcasting on channel four.”

Jamie sat up and took his lemonade inside, turning on the television at channel four. The conference was just starting, a lot of great names taking place at the table, their nameplates in front of their microphones. 

Jamie watched the panel with varying interest. He wasn't a particularly fashionable person, but he was interested in Mako's work, and wanted to be able to talk to him about it. Everything was going smoothly until the last five minutes, when the tabloids got their go. 

“Mister Rutledge, is it true you were seen with a young man out in a restaurant yesterday night?”  
Mako was visibly taken aback by the question, and Jamie gasped, too. How did they know? Had they spotted them despite their quick escape? The woman asking the question held up a photo, the camera zooming in. It was hard to see but that really was them, holding hands over a romantic dinner. The picture was probably taken with a phone, a bit blurry because of the lack of light. Someone in the restaurant must have recognized them.

“I don't see what this has to do with the fashion panel.” Mako retorted coldly.  
“Me neither.” a colleague concurred. “Next question.”  
“Is the man your boyfriend?”  
“Next tabloid.” Mako grunted.  
“Can we take your denial as a confirmation? Sir, please-”  
“Next. Tabloid.” Mako repeated more firmly, actually sounding angry and pulling up his lip with a snarl, to which the woman sat down. Jamie was still baffled, he'd never even noticed anyone taking a picture of them. They never asked, they just- did it. Like they could just do that without permission, taking pictures of strangers who weren't aware. What a fucking stunt. Anything for a bit of money, right? Jamie was getting steamed, pacing up and down. 

The next tabloid wasn't much better, the man asking questions about Mako's size and wether or not that was the reason they were expanding their size range this season. It was a downright rude question, but Mako reacted calmly.  
“It is. Fat people should have the same access to clothes that slim people do.” Mako nodded.  
“You realize this will cost you many smaller sized clients, for eliminating the smaller sizes from your collection?”  
“They can get their clothes at one of the ten of thousands of other stores for average sized people.” Mako shrugged. “There's no high fashion aimed at bigger people. I'm here to change that. Big people have always existed and it's time we get some exposure. It's time for fat people to become an accepted occurrence. We're just people, we exist and we deserve to feel comfortable in what we're wearing.”

There was a bit of applause from some, others scowled. Jamie was impressed by Mako's cool, and his articulate response. The conversation moved on, Mako leaving the stage when the conference ended, Jamie debating on what to do. Should he call Mako? Send him a message? Or wait for him to come home and talk about it here? Jamie flipped out his phone and sent him a short message.  
“When will you be home?”  
The reply came five minutes later.  
“I'll be at work all day. Will you be okay?” Mako's reply read.  
“I'll be fine! Love you and ttyl <3.” Jamie put away his phone and went to do a few chores that needed doing, cleaning the kitchen, taking out the trash, making their bed and vacuuming. It wasn't until the late afternoon that Mako messaged him again.  
“I'm getting takeaway, what would you like?”  
“Let's get some snackbar food.” Jamie replied.  
“I gotcha.”

Mako came home with a bag full of fastfood, the smell alerting Jamie to Mako's presence before the noise did. Jamie got up and greeted Mako at the door with a small kiss, Mako dropping the bag and taking Jamie into a passionate embrace, lips crushing against Jamie so eagerly he was overwhelmed for a few seconds. He hadn't expected that enthusiastic of a response.  
“Whoa-” Jamie giggled as Mako let him go. “Missed me huh?”  
“That's not it, I just- It's complicated and I'm hungry. Let's eat before it gets cold.” Mako sighed.  
Jamie had already decked the table, so all they had to do was sit down and unpack the food Mako had brought.

“Man, what a day.” Mako groaned, sitting back and taking off his neat blazer.  
“I saw the conference.” Jamie nodded. “You have a great concept for the company.”  
“Huh? Oh, that. Yeah, I was able to reason with the other directors and the CEO. They're taking their smallest sizes out and have decided to start catering to larger sizes only. It's quite the revolution in the fashion world. All our models will be at least a size 40.”  
“That's really cool.” Jamie smiled. “It's about time, to be honest.”  
“I thought so too.” Mako agreed. “The fact that we cater to bigger sizes only will help in offering more variety, and offering a better fit because we won't need to meet the standards of smaller sizes.” he explained, and Jamie could see how passionate Mako was about this. It made sense now, why he said he didn't want to walk away from this. He'd finally accomplished what he wanted, and he wanted to see it through.

“I thought you'd say something about the tabloids, I have to admit.” Mako said.  
“Well I was going to. But I thought your concept was more important. Who cares about tabloids anyway?” Jamie shrugged.  
“True. Though I wish they hadn't shown the picture.” Mako mumbled. “That was taken without consent and that's just- ugh.”  
“Don't worry about it, love.” Jamie put a hand on Mako's and squeezed encouragingly. “The novelty will wear off soon enough.”  
“I hope so.” Mako smiled. “Well, let's have dinner. I'm starving.”  
“Same. I could eat a horse!” Jamie dug in eagerly, eating shamelessly. 

They spent the evening after dinner in comfy clothes, hanging on the couch while binging Mako's favourite series. Jamie had a hard time keeping his eyes open, dozing on and off between kisses and a few minutes of watching.  
“You want to know why I greeted you so uh- enthusiastically earlier?” Mako mumbled.  
“Why?” Jamie asked, taking a handful of crisps out of the bag.  
“It was because I really felt like I was coming home.” Mako said, quietly. “Not just to an empty house, but having you there, waiting for me, it felt nice.”  
“Should I wear like an apron next time, call you honey?” Jamie giggled.  
“Nah.” Mako chuckled. “Today has just been very hectic, and everything just dropped off my shoulders when I saw you and heard your voice.”  
Jamie silently cuddled into Mako's side after hearing that, smiling uncontrollably. Mako pressed him tighter, his arm wrapped firmly around Jamie.  
“I love you.” Jamie muttered.  
“Love you too.” Mako smiled, ruffling Jamie's hair. Jamie crawled up a bit into Mako's lap, hands finding Mako's neck.  
“I was thinking today, about how to do things with Uni and stuff.” Jamie mused, fingers trailing down Mako's neck and onto his chest.  
“Yeah?” Mako looked away from the television and gave Jamie all his attention, turning the volume down as well.  
“Yeah. I was thinking I graduate within a year, and I just wondered where I pictured myself in a year, and asked myself if I'd still be with you, if that was what I wanted for the future.” Jamie nodded.  
Mako gasped quietly, his face going from interested to a certain look of dread. Was he afraid Jamie was leaving him? Jamie smiled comfortingly, stroking some hair behind Mako's ear.  
“And the answer to that was yes.” he said, not wanting to incite more terror in his partner's heart.  
“Wherever the future takes me, I'd want it to be with you.” Jamie nuzzled his face in Mako's neck.  
“I thought you were going to- Well, I'm glad you feel that way.” Mako sighed with relief.  
“Sorry for worrying you. It's just that I've never been certain about my future life, and it's so good to have at least one certainty. One absolute that I can count on.” Jamie smiled, eyes shimmering fondly.  
“Do you want to move in?” Mako asked, a bit out of the blue.  
“What?” Jamie said, frowning with surprise.  
“I- I let that slip. Sorry. Too soon, I know. But you live in such a -”  
“Terrible, gross flat? Yeah.” Jamie agreed. “I just- I don't make that much money- I don't know if-”  
“Not a problem. At all. I'll provide for you.” Mako assured him. “I want- oh, listen to me, selfish, moving so fast.” Mako shook his head. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-”  
“-shhh.” Jamie silenced Mako with a finger laid gently on those lovely round lips. “It's okay. I'd love to move in here. With you. It may be fast, but we'll see if it works, right? One step at a time.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Mako smiled when he heard Jamie's answer. “C'mere.” 

They shared a passionate kiss, Jamie curling up in Mako's big arms and sighing with delight. He pulled Mako really close, letting his hands stroke wherever they could reach, Mako doing the same. It'd been a while since he'd been so close to anyone, shuddering when Mako slipped a hand under his shirt and lips started pecking in his neck. Mako was careful, assessing Jamie's reaction and responding accordingly. Jamie quickly turned to butter under Mako's experienced touch, blushing hard and breathing fast. Little moans betrayed an underlying desire when Mako nipped at the sensitive skin in Jamie's neck, shaky hands stroking through Mako's hair with a whisper of praise. 

Mako groaned when his phone started playing his ringtone, Jamie wanting to pick it up for him, but Mako stopped him in the motion. 

“They can call back.” he said, silencing any possible reply with a kiss, Jamie smirking when Mako laid him down on the couch and leaned over him, shirt being stripped clumsily. This was new for both of them, new to be with the other like this, and Jamie felt his skin tingle when Mako's fingers ran over it. He hooked his lips with Mako's again, left hand on Mako's cheek, Mako taking Jamie's right hand and smiling when he glanced at the words on the cast.

“You're lovely.” Mako whispered into Jamie's ear, Jamie shivering and pressing tighter to Mako. Mako smiled and continued to gently caress Jamie's bare chest, placing soft kisses all over it, slowly building up heat, heat that Jamie felt burn on his cheeks, his breathing becoming louder.  
“Jamie, I-” Mako hesitated, noticing Jamie's arousal. “I'm sorry, but I'd rather not go any further than this yet.”  
Jamie had to swallow before he could reply, still incredibly flustered.  
“It's okay.” he said. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”  
“It's just all a little fast. You're already moving in, and then this too- it's just-”  
“-You don't have to justify it. I get it, and it's fine. I love you.” Jamie smiled.  
“Good. That's good. I love you too.” Mako smiled with relief and kissed Jamie again. “Shall we watch the last few episodes?”  
“I gotta go pee first.” Jamie said, Mako leaning back so he could get up. “Be right back.”

Jamie sincerely hoped Mako hadn't noticed the tent in his pants, hobbling along out of view quickly, fleeing into the bathroom. He felt stupid for being this aroused after a little fooling around but hey, it'd been a while. 

Once in the bathroom, he locked the door and dropped his pants, fumbling a little to get a firm stroke out of his non dominant left hand, nearly moaning out loud when he struck it just right. He had to be quick, he had maybe one or two minutes before it'd get weird. He started pumping his hand furiously, just recalling the feeling of having that huge body leaning over him, the whispering into his ear, big hands stroking over his skin like he was made of porcelain. 

“Fuck-” Jamie shuddered as he relived that sensation, longing for those thick lips around his cock. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and thoroughly wetted them before continuing to stroke, the feeling mimicking that of a blowjob, though it was nowhere near as good. He squeezed and surged his hips with the movement, abdomen starting to tighten and his legs starting to shake. He sank to his knees and desperately rutted into his hand, finally coming onto the bathroom floor with a barely dimmed moan. He sat for a moment, breathing hard and trying to regain himself, his body trembling and hot. 

He eventually swallowed and crawled to his feet, the puddle of cum clear on the black tiled floor. He got a bit of toilet paper and cleaned the evidence, tucked his deflated erection back into his pants and washed his hands, flushing the toilet to maintain the appearance of having needed to pee. 

He returned to the living room and plopped back down with Mako, nestling against his side as they started the last few episodes of the series. Mako watched with interest, but Jamie had already been lazy and sleepy before, and it'd only gotten worse with the aftermath of his orgasm. He couldn't help but fall asleep against Mako, Mako noticing when he glanced down after the episode ended. Jamie slept quietly, one arm draped over Mako's chest. Mako smiled, gently rubbing a hand over Jamie's back as he put on the next episode. 

Jamie woke up by the time the season's last episode ended, the two going to bed after that.  
Jamie slept well, but he was woken up by a roll of thunder outside at 3 am, the rain hammering on the big glass walls of his room. He didn't have the curtains in front of it, and saw lightning split the sky, Jamie groaning with the realization that he wouldn't get any sleep like this. But then he thought of something, a little mischieveous but hey, it was all for the greater good. Or, well, his greater good. He got up and sneaked to Mako's bedroom, quietly opening the door.

“Mako?” he asked, an urgent whisper.  
“Hm? Jamie? What's wrong?” Mako was already awake, probably also because of the thunderstorm outside, but still sounded sleepy, his voice raw.  
“I- I woke up because of the thunder and-” Jamie hoped he played the fear off well enough.  
“Are you scared?” Mako asked. Jamie nodded quickly, shrinking when another thunderbolt crackled through the rainy skies.  
“Come on.” Mako opened the blanket and Jamie rolled right on in, cuddling up to Mako, who gently took him in his arms.  
“It's okay, you're safe in here.” Mako hushed, Jamie feeling a little guilty for faking it, but this was where he wanted to be, the warmth of Mako's body close to him, head resting on Mako's broad shoulder. Jamie hid his face between said shoulder and Mako's neck and smiled.  
“Thank you.” he mumbled. “Sorry to disturb you like this.”  
“I was already awake, you're not disturbing me.” Mako smiled. “I want you to feel safe.”  
Jamie squeezed Mako tighter, grateful for his patience and his big heart.  
“Love you.” Jamie said quietly, Mako huddling him fondly.  
“Love you too.” Mako mumbled, already half asleep again. 

Jamie kissed Mako's cheek and closed his eyes, sighing peacefully. He listened to the rain slamming into the window, the rolling thunder shaking the ground, but Jamie couldn't be happier. He was in the safest place in the universe.

Nothing could harm him here.


	6. It'll work out

Jamie actually got some sleep, waking up when Mako stirred besides him, the sun falling through the glass walls of the house, that were still wet with rain. It'd stopped raining now though, and the thunder was gone, Jamie stretching lazily. Mako chuckled softly, a big hand coming to rest on Jamie's side.  
“Good morning.” Mako said, smiling when Jamie curled back up against him.  
“Mornin'.” Jamie yawned.   
“Did you get some sleep despite the thunder?” Mako asked, soft lips landing in Jamie's neck.   
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded.   
“Good.” Mako also stretched, rolling over and sitting up, Jamie watching his back as Mako stretched again. The muscles on his back rolled and bulged and Jamie enjoyed the view until Mako got up. Jamie cuddled into the blankets, that smelled of Mako. He smiled, dozing a little while he listened to Mako washing up and getting dressed. 

“You going to work today?” Jamie asked.  
“Yeah, I've got to approve the mag for next week and attend a photoshoot. What do you have planned?” Mako asked, buttoning up his shirt.   
“Well there's not a lot of stuff in the fridge so I'll get some groceries I guess.” Jamie mused. “Other than that, not a whole lot. Still have to keep rest for another week.”  
“If you want, there's some workout equipment in the cellar that you can use.”  
“Yeah, or I could just chill in the pool, the home cinema-” Jamie started listing things, grinning at Mako's eye roll.  
“I'm just getting used to all this, love. I'll find my way, I promise.” Jamie smiled. “What do you want for dinner?”  
“Something fresh and healthy, how about a nice salad and a veggy burger?” Mako suggested.  
“Sounds good.” Jamie nodded. “I'll get those. Some potato wedges to go with em?”  
“Perfect.” Mako smiled, bowing down to kiss Jamie. “I'll see you at 3, should be done by then.”  
“Okay, have a good day sweetheart.” Jamie pecked an extra kiss to Mako's cheek and watched him leave, sinking back into the pillows for a bit of morning laziness. 

He got up when he received a message from Lucio, asking to meet up today at his music group gathering. Apparently Lucio wanted to talk to him after he was done practising. Jamie got dressed and had breakfast, taking the bus to the museum, where Lucio's music group gathered in the annex building. He was just in time, they just finished their morning practice, Lucio waving at him when he hopped off the stage. 

“Hey Lu, how are ya?” Jamie smiled as they hugged, Lucio patting his shoulder.   
“Good, how's your arm? And your concussion?” Lucio asked, ruffling Jamie's hair.   
“All fine, thanks Lu.” Jamie grinned. “What did you want to talk about?”  
“Come to the dressing room for a second, I wanna talk to you in private.” Lucio gestured for Jamie to follow him. 

Jamie followed Lucio to the locker room, sitting on one of the benches, Lucio pacing up and down in front of him.  
“What's this about, Lu?” Jamie frowned.  
“You know what it's about.” Lucio said, hand on his chin. “It's about that man. Mako.”  
“What about him?” Jamie asked, defensively.  
“Hana said he's what you need right now. I'm just worried it's another man that's using you.” Lucio said. “I trusted your exes, and they hurt you, so I'm not about to trust this one on his blue eyes.”  
“He does have lovely blue eyes.” Jamie sighed dreamily.  
“Jamie, focus?” Lucio waved to get Jamie's attention back.   
“Sorry.”  
“I'm just saying, he seems nice, but I'm reluctant to trust him. You're my bestie, and I don't want you to get hurt again.” Lucio sighed.  
“I know, Lu. But Mako's different.” Jamie said. “He's kind and gentle, just give him a chance. You'll see.”  
“He did seem nice, and he took the time to visit you in hospital at least.” Lucio mused.   
“Time he should have spent in Paris, at the most important fashion show of the year.” Jamie added. “But he chose to stay and help me out.”  
“I guess he's off to a good start.” Lucio shrugged.   
“He also came to pick me up when I passed out in the middle of a furniture store due to my concussion and has since then shared his house with me.” Jamie smiled. “Also he offered for me to move in with him.”  
“Whoa, already?” Lucio frowned.  
“Yeah, I was a bit surprised too. But- I feel good about this, Lu. I want this.” Jamie said, determined.  
“Alright. If you're sure, I'll support you. Need any help moving your stuff?” Lucio asked.  
“Nah, I don't have much. But thanks.” Jamie smiled. “You're a good friend.”  
“May I remind you I am also your parttime mom?” Lucio joked.“Well, I think the guys are ready for round two, you sticking around?” he asked.   
“Nah, I still gotta get some groceries and stuff. You should come by sometime though, Hana's got the adress.”  
“I will! Talk to you later, Jay!” Lucio waved behind him and returned to the stage, where his bandmates were waiting. 

Jamie went to the nearest supermarket and got what they needed, treating himself to a nice fruit salad. On the bus ride home he got a message from Mako with a picture attached, of a dress that was due for reveal next week in a milan show, a dress made in size 54, the model being dressed up on the picture. Jamie smiled, glad that Mako felt comfortable sharing his passion with him so much. With the picture was a story of which fabrics they'd used and what the inspiration for the pattern was and it all just radiated with pride of the product, Jamie sending back that he loved the dress very much. 

Mako kept texting while Jamie got off the bus, walking back to Mako's house. Or well, their house now, he supposed.   
“Can you send me a picture of yourself that you like?” Mako asked.  
“Why?” Jamie replied.  
“Well you bought me this lovely photo frame for my desk, but I have nothing to put in it. I'd like there to be a picture of you in it.”   
“Fair enough. I'll have a browse.” Jamie smiled as he sent it, flattered. “Do you like the other stuff I bought?”  
“Yes, the plants really make a big difference, you were right. If you want, you can go and shop online for some stuff for the house as well.” Mako sent back. “My creditcard is in the top kitchen drawer underneath the furnace.”  
“Trusting me with your creditcard huh? I'm flattered.” Jamie sent back.  
“Just keep it sane.” Mako sent back.  
“Will do. Piggy motif things?”  
“I'll make an exception for those.”

Jamie got back home and behind Mako's laptop, after reading the password from the little note Mako kept in the kitchen, looking like a list of groceries. Mako insisted that kind of secrecy was necessary, and Jamie had just gone with it. He spent a while browsing and ordering things until he heard Mako's car come up the driveway, getting up to greet him at the door. Mako wasn't out of his car yet, though. Jamie peeked past the door and saw Mako with his head in his hands, rubbing his face and looking tired, worried and worn out. Jamie thought quickly, closing the door and hurrying to find a big bowl or bucket, settling for a square blue plastic bucket and filling it with warm water and adding a bit of soda, hauling the bucket to Mako's lazy chair before he returned to the door. Mako had just gotten out of his car, Jamie smiling at him when he walked up the steps.

“Hello love, welcome home.” he wasn't surprised when Mako went in for a kiss, Jamie stroking a hand through Mako's hair and loosening his ponytail for him, giving the back of his head a good scratch. Mako had trouble not moaning, melting into Jamie's touch and leaning his face on Jamie's shoulder as he willingly endured the treatment.   
“Long day huh?” Jamie said.  
“You've no idea.” Mako mumbled.   
“You should sit down and relax for a minute. You've worked hard.” Jamie gestured to Mako's lazy chair and the footbath.  
“You did that? For me?” Mako asked, seeing the setup.   
“Yeah, I saw you looked tired so I thought-” Jamie shrugged.   
“Thank you. I mean it. That's just what I need.” Mako smiled, undoing his tie and losing his blazer, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his blouse. He sat down in the chair, took off his shoes and socks and rolled up the legs of his pants, dipping his feet in and sighing in relief.   
“That's the stuff.” he muttered, relaxing in his chair. Jamie smiled and decided to let Mako get a few moments alone, sitting back down behind the laptop and continuing to browse for a while.   
It must have been only ten minutes when he heard a little snore behind him, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Mako had fallen asleep. He smiled with endearment, walking over quietly and kissing Mako on the cheek before carefully removing his feet from the tub, before the water would get cold. He left Mako to nap after that, quietly starting on dinner. Or well, as quietly as possible anyway.

He decked the table when he was done, going to wake Mako from his nap, gently nudging him.  
“Hm? Oh, did I fall asleep?” Mako snapped awake, looking at Jamie slightly confused.  
“Yes, but I made dinner, are you hungry?” Jamie asked.  
“I am. You're really taking good care of me today, love.” Mako smiled and pulled Jamie in for a sweet kiss. “Thank you. I mean it. I needed this.”  
“You're welcome.” Jamie smiled. “Come, let's have dinner.”

At the table, Mako was quietly contemplating, until he finally cracked, putting down his cutlery for a second.   
“They want to shut down my intiative.” he confessed, rather out of the blue. “The backlash has been overwhelming and they think it would cut the profit too much.”  
“What? Oh no! That's terrible.” Jamie said, shocked. “Have they already canceled it or is it still up for debate?”  
“It's still on the table but- I know they'll weigh the money over anything else.” Mako sighed.   
“I'm sorry, Mako. That's awful.” Jamie sighed.   
“What's more is that means it's the end of my career.” Mako said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
“What?” Jamie gasped.  
“I made that statement at the conference. If it all fails, my reputation drops into the gutter. I'll see what they decide but if they do cancel my plans I'll hand in my resignation.” Mako muttered.  
Jamie wished he knew what to say. He looked at Mako with sympathy, shaking his head.  
“It's not fair.” he said.  
“You're right, it's not.” Mako agreed. “I wouldn't be surprised if they were waiting for this to get rid of me. My vision never had many supporters in the company.”  
“How toxic.” Jamie spat. “I don't know how you put up with these people.”  
“To be honest I don't really know either.” Mako frowned. “But we'll see. It's out of my hands.”  
“Is there anything I can do?” Jamie asked.  
“You're already doing more than enough.” Mako smiled. “I'm lucky I met you when I did.”  
“I'm the lucky one.” Jamie disagreed. “When will you know more?”  
“Hopefully at the end of the week.” Mako said. “And people find it strange I'm already grey.” he smiled, running a hand through his hair. 

“Well I think you look amazing.” Jamie said earnestly. “I remember looking at it for the first time and thinking; wow, he looks great.”  
“Really? Because I've been thinking of dying it black, like it once was.” Mako said.   
“I have no doubt that would look great on you too, but you don't have to do it for me.” Jamie shrugged. Mako fumbled a bit on his phone and then gave it to Jamie, showing him a picture of what was obviously a much younger Mako, standing besides two people who both bore resemblance to him.

“Is this you with your parents?” Jamie asked.   
“It is. That's my mother, Whetu and my father, Hori.” Mako pointed to them as he said their names.   
“Wow, you really look like your dad!” Jamie smiled. “Were they from New Zealand?”  
“They were both of Maori descent, yes. And I suppose so am I. I've never been to any of the Polynesian islands, though. My parents moved here when I was just three years old. I don't remember anything from before that.” Mako smiled.   
“And you've never been back to visit?” Jamie asked. “Surely a flight to Auckland wouldn't be too much trouble?”  
“No. But I've been avoiding it.” Mako said. “I guess I'm- worried about what I'll find.”  
“Why?” Jamie asked.   
“I don't know.” Mako mumbled. “It doesn't matter right now, I'll first focus on the situation at work.”  
“Of course.” Jamie nodded. “Hey, love?”  
“Hm?”  
“Let's go do something fun tomorrow. Take your mind off all this for just a day.” Jamie suggested.   
“I can't, Jamie. I can't skip a day of work in this situation.” Mako shook his head. “That'll cost me my job for sure.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry.” Jamie said, quietly.   
“No, I'm sorry. This is all my fault.” Mako sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “You're barely here a week and I'm already messing up.”  
“Hey, it's not your fault.” Jamie said, shuffling closer to Mako and rubbing his arm. “I'm sure this will somehow work out.”  
“Somehow.” Mako mumbled, nodding lightly. He turned and kissed Jamie's head. “Let's clean up the table and I think I'll have a bath after that. Get some alone time and think about this.”  
“Alright.” Jamie nodded. “I'll clean. Take your time.” he kissed Mako's cheek.   
“I love you, Jamie.” Mako said, bending down and kissing him on the lips. “No matter what happens.”  
“I love you too, Mako.” Jamie smiled and the two rested their foreheads on eachother's in a moment of silence, eyes closed and sighing almost in unison. Mako's thumb stroked over Jamie's cheek, Mako smiling adoringly.   
“Do you want to come up to my room when I've finished? Get some quality time together?” Mako said.   
“Yeah. Call me when you're ready.” Jamie nodded.   
“Alright. See you in a bit.” Mako smiled and pecked a last kiss to Jamie's nose before he turned around and went upstairs.

Jamie cleaned the table and then plopped down on the couch, waiting while playing some games on his phone. Not like he had anything better to do anyway. He was still thinking about the whole situation, wishing he knew how to better help Mako, but he was distracted by a call from Lucio.  
“Hey Lu, sup?”  
“Hey Jay, you free tomorrow? We got some homework today that you need to do so we figured we'd just drop by, so I can see the house you're gonna be living in, too!” Lucio said.  
“Oh, yeah tomorrow's fine.” Jamie agreed. “Mako's in a bit of a pinch at work though, so I don't know if you can stay for dinner, but by day should be fine.”   
“Alright, we'll be by early afternoon then?”  
“Yeah, that's fine. See you two then!” Jamie hung up again, zapping the channel again. 

Mako's voice called about an hour later, Jamie halfway during a bad movie he was glad to turn off. He went upstairs and found Mako standing in the room, hair still wet from his bath, towel around his waist.   
“You know, you're right.” Mako sighed, looking out the window while he heard Jamie come in.  
“About what?” Jamie asked, coming up behind him and putting a hand on Mako's back.   
“We should do something fun. Maybe not tomorrow, but this weekend. Before you go back to uni.”  
Mako suggested.   
“Yeah, what do you want to do?” Jamie asked.   
“It's been a while since I've been to a nice movie. Movie theatre?” Mako smirked at Jamie's loathing look. “Just kidding, love. I was thinking maybe going to the horse races. Do you like those?”  
“I've never been.” Jamie admitted honestly. “But let's try it! Anything I do with you is at least twice as fun.” he leaned his head on Mako's shoulder.  
“It's pretty posh, it's a big race and a lot of VIP's will be there. There will be press and they will be taking pictures.” Mako warned him.  
“Let them. I don't care that they know about us.” Jamie shrugged. “So what if you're dating? It's normal.”  
“True. It was just a warning. In case you didn't want to do it.” Mako said. “But you're right. It will be in the tabs but if we ignore it, they will soon stop. It's always like that.”  
“Let's not talk about them. We're here, together. We can worry about them tomorrow.” Jamie said, taking Mako's hand in his. “You should get some clothes on or you'll get cold.”  
“Yeah. I will.” Mako nodded. “Or should I?” he wiggled his eyebrows and Jamie rolled his eyes.  
“Sorry.” Mako grinned. “I'll get dressed.”  
“Hey Mako?” Jamie asked, contemplating something.  
“Yeah?” Mako walked over to his walk in closet, getting some pyjamas from the shelves.  
“Are you confident about your body?”   
“Yeah, I am actually.” Mako replied. “I've always been big. You saw the picture.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “I just thought that being in that company, people flat out disrespecting you because of how you look, it might get to you.”  
“It could have. It did in the beginning.” Mako admitted. “But I realized they were just short sighted. I'm healthy, and strong. It took a bit, but I realized I'm happy with who I am.”  
“Healthy, strong and handsome.” Jamie smirked when he rubbed adoringly over Mako's bicep. “You could sweep me off my feet with no effort I bet.”  
“I bet so too.” Mako grinned, putting the action with the word and lifting Jamie up with a sweep of his arm, cupping his legs and back and holding him up against his chest. Jamie made a small surprised noise, giggling when Mako kissed his cheek. 

They laid in bed an hour or two, talking and kissing and fussing before their eyes grew heavy and they both fell asleep, the clear night sky shining it's beautiful moonlight on the scene.


	7. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world of Fashion can be harsh, but Mako and Jamie could never have suspected this.

They woke up when the doorbell rang. Jamie quickly scooted off the bed, stumbling downstairs while putting on a bathrobe over his jams. When he opened the door he saw Lucio and Hana, waving from behind the glass of the door. Fuck, was it that late already? He opened up and rubbed his sleepy face.  
“Hey sleepyhead!” Hana grinned. “We wake you up?”  
“Yeah. What the fuck kinda time is it?” Jamie mumbled.  
“It's 1 in the afternoon. Like we agreed?” Lucio chuckled.  
“Oh. Well come on in then. We just woke up.” Jamie yawned.  
“Go get dressed, silly.” Hana nudged.  
“Yeah, be right back.” Jamie hurried upstairs, where Mako was just waking up too.  
“Your friends?”  
“Yeah, they asked to come over.” Jamie mumbled, Mako ruffling his sleep tousled hair.  
“I'm really fucking late to work.” Mako muttered, quickly getting dressed. “I gotta rush.”  
“Get something to eat though.” Jamie said.  
“I will get some when I'm there. I promise.” Mako said, getting dressed. “Have fun with your friends.” they shared a quick kiss before Mako rushed to the bathroom to do his hair and brush his teeth. Jamie threw on some clothes before he headed back down, sitting with Lucio and Hana at the kitchen table. 

“This place is nice, dude!” Lucio said, looking impressed. “Hana told me it was big and like, real sleek but I wasn't expecting this! It's great! We brought swimwear too!”  
“Hey you two.” Mako greeted them as he came downstairs, just closing up the last button of his suit.

“Oh, hey Mako.” Hana greeted him with a smile. “Overslept?”  
“Yeah. Just a little.” Mako chuckled. “I'll see you guys after work, though. I have to hurry.”  
“Oh, Mako wait!” Jamie said, scooting off his chair and dribbling over to Mako as he was about to leave. Mako turned towards him and waited patiently as Jamie adjusted his tie.  
“Can't have you looking like you rushed.” Jamie smirked, giving a last tug at the tie so it was on straight. Mako smiled and quickly kissed Jamie's forehead.  
“Thanks love. I'll see you tonight.” Mako said, putting on his coat and grabbing his car keys.  
“See you! Good luck today!” Jamie said, closing the door behind Mako as he left. 

“Good luck? What for?” Hana asked.  
“Oh, there's some trouble going on at his work. He's facing a lot of opposition for an idea he has.” Jamie said, unsure what he could tell and what not.  
“Oh that's crap. What idea?” Lucio asked.  
“Well he's a director of stylista, and he wanted to present a different size range this season but they're trying to cancel it, discrediting everything he said at the conference last week.” Jamie explained.  
“What did he say?”  
“That they weren't catering to the smaller sizes anymore, that they'd expand their workrange to a size 60.” Jamie said. “But the company bigheads wanna reverse because there's been a lot of backlash. He might lose his job if they do that, because his reputation will be severely damaged.”  
“Oh, that's really bad.” Hana said. “That's awful.”  
“Will it all be okay?” Lucio asked, worried.  
“Yeah, I hope so.” Jamie sighed. “I don't know. I try to help him relax and put his mind off of it when he's here, but he's very stressed over this, understandably.”  
“Yeah, who wouldn't be?” Lucio said. “But I'm sure you're doing a great job at making him feel better. And were here to make you feel better so – get something to eat and let's have a pool party!”  
“Yeah, let's do that.” Jamie smiled. “It's great weather for it anyways.”  
“Yeah! I'm gonna get dressed!” Hana cheered, going to the toilet to change. 

They hung out all afternoon, having fun and playing some games after they were done with their pool party, getting pizza for dinner. It was great to have some time with them again, Jamie realized. They used to regularly hang out after uni, and Jamie had missed having fun with his friends like this. 

“So- don't you have to tell Hana something?” Lucio asked, as they were eating their pizzas.  
“Huh?” Jamie looked at him sheepishly, frowning. “Oh, right. Yeah I might be moving in with Mako.”  
“Whoa what!?” Hana gasped. “Already?”  
“Yeah. I know. It's fast. Way faster than I expected. But it feels good, you know? Feels safe and solid.” Jamie nodded. “I want this.”  
“Okay, well- I guess if you're happy that's all that matters. You two seem to be happy.”  
“We are.” Jamie smiled. “Mako's wonderful, he really makes me feel like more than I was.”  
“Can I get a bucket?” Lucio frowned sarcastically, but then laughed when he ruffled Jamie's hair. “Seriously though, I'm glad you're happy. Let's hope everything will work out for Mako at his job.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie sighed.

As if he'd heard them talk, the door opened and Mako came in, seeing the three lounging on the couch with the pizza. 

“Hey Mako.” Jamie smiled. “How was work?”  
“Awkward.” Mako sighed. “No one dared looking at me straight.”  
“Yeah, Jamie told us about what's going on. Sorry man, it sounds really rough.” Lucio said.  
“Don't trouble yourselves over it.” Mako smiled. “It'll happen how it'll happen. Any pizza left for me?”  
“Yeah, we still have two pizzas in the fridge.” Jamie nodded. Mako went to the kitchen and emerged with a steaming hot pizza on a plate, a few minutes later.  
“Okay, I'll just leave you guys to it, I'll be in my study if you need me.” Mako said.  
“Oh, we'll be going. I have a gig tonight and Hana's coming too, so-” Lucio said, getting up after finishing his last bit of pizza.  
“Jamie could come!” Hana said.  
“I still need to keep rest. A night of partying probably wouldn't be wise to do right now.” Jamie smiled. “But thanks for the offer.”  
“Alright. We'll talk later, Jay.” Hana said. “Take care. And good luck at work, Mako.”  
“Thank you.” Mako smiled. “Good luck on your gig.”  
“Don't need luck when you drop beats like me!” Lucio grinned. “Thank you, though! Goodnight you two!” 

Jamie saw his friends out, returning to Mako, who sat down and was now watching what Jamie, Hana and Lucio had been watching. It was some program about festivals in the area, but Jamie turned down the volume when he sat down next to Mako.

“You alright?” he asked, taking the last of his own pizza and eating it.  
“As good as can be I guess. It's tense at work, but there wasn't a big falling out or anything. I just- I don't know if I should keep the honours to myself, you know? Leave before they can fire me?” Mako mumbled. “It's just all crumbling down. It's discouraging to see everything I worked for just go to hell.”  
“I'm so sorry love.” Jamie sighed, leaning his head on Mako's shoulder. Mako sighed as well, a short chuckle at the end before he kissed Jamie's head.  
“It's okay. I'll be fine.” he comforted him. “I've a ways of landing on my feet.”  
“Anyone would be upset over this.” Jamie said. “You don't have to be strong for me.”  
“The realization will probably hit me later. When it's all over.” Mako smiled faintly. “You shouldn't concern yourself over me.”  
“But I love you. Of course I'm concerned.” Jamie mumbled, nestling into Mako's side. “I'm just afraid you'll lose everything you worked so hard for.”  
“Life has it's twists.” Mako shrugged. “Perhaps it's for the best.”  
“Oh, sweetheart. Don't say that!” Jamie prodded Mako's arm. “Don't give up.”  
“I'm not giving up. I'm just thinking about the future.” Mako said. “About us. I'm not fun to be around right now and it's all because of work.”  
“I won't run off at the first sign of trouble.” Jamie smiled as he tucked some hair behind Mako's ear. “I'm in this for the long run.”  
“You really are amazing, you know?” Mako smiled. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Jamie mumbled against Mako's lips as they came to kiss him. “You taste of pizza.”  
“You do too.” Mako chuckled, kissing a little harder after that. “I like it.”

Jamie took Mako's collar and guided him to lie down over him, the two huddling closely, kissing and stroking, not suggestively, but more in a comforting matter, Jamie turning to jelly at the tenderness of it all. He accidentally bumped the remote off the couch when he got rid of a pillow that was in the way, the television switching to a different channel. At first they didn't pay much attention, but when the name Stylista came up they both looked up, seeing the breaking news. 

“Stylista has announced their radical plan to stop supplying smaller sizes to be null and void. After fierce backlash, the company decided to opt out of the statement their director, Mako Rutledge, made earlier. He claimed the company was now adapting to the bigger sizes, up to 60. Many important fashion journalist now say he was purposely lying to take the spotlight off of his new mysterious friend, whom he's been signalled with several times, twice of those while holding hands. Is our beloved fashion icon gay after all? FashionXL will cover the story tomorrow night right here- don't miss it!” 

The mood between them was gone in an instant, both of them sitting up and staring at the screen incredulously.  
“What the fuck?” Mako mumbled, a slightly shaky hand moving to his chin and starting to fidget with it. “Where did they get this?”  
“Mako are you-”  
“-I need to make a few calls. I'm sorry Jamie. I think I might have to go back to the company for now.” Mako rose from the couch, taking out his phone.  
“It's okay.” Jamie assured him. “Be careful love. Drive safe.” he was worried that, in this agitated state, Mako might be less alert in traffic. In truth he really wished Mako wouldn't go out like this, but he knew Mako had no choice.  
“I will. I'll message you when I'm coming back. Love you.” Mako said, a quick hand ruffling through Jamie's hair before Mako paced out the door and got into his car. Jamie flopped back down on the couch, watching the recurring breaking news over and over. 

Mako was going to be out of a job when he came back. 

It dawned on him later rather than sooner, and he stared at the half empty pizza plate with cold pizza still on it. How would he handle it? How would they handle it together? Jamie didn't know, and he supposed neither did Mako. He wished it didn't have to be this way, that things turned out differently, but his wishes wouldn't help anyone. The only thing he could do was stay strong and help Mako however he could. But for now, he could do little but start on the homework Hana and Lucio had brought along. He got his uni books and his pens, starting to read and writing down notes. 

It was hard to focus though, with everything going on. He scribbled a bit in his notebook, drawing little things as he let his mind run amok, not really soaking in any of the knowledge in the books he was reading. He got annoyed with it after a while, shoving his books away and grumbled as he got up and walked to the window. The nice weather had let up and it was grey and windy outside, rain starting to fall. Jamie shivered in his t-shirt and short pants. He had a bad feeling about all this, hearing thunder roll in the distance. Mako was out there somewhere. Hearing the worst news of his life, perhaps even with cameras on him. 

Needless to say he was more than a little relieved when Mako sent him the message that he was coming back. It was short and cryptic, almost annoyed. Jamie got more worried when he read it, hoping that it wasn't a herald of something worse. 

A few minutes later, Mako's car pulled up the driveway, and Jamie looked up when the door opened, pretending he'd been working on his homework still.  
“There you are. How did it go?” Jamie asked, worried.  
“Not well.” Mako grunted, taking Jamie aback. He was almost like the slightly disgruntled man Jamie had met first in the movie theatre. “I got sacked.”  
“Mako-”  
“Just- give me a moment, please.” Mako mumbled, pacing through the room and up the stairs without giving Jamie so much as a glance. Jamie sighed as the door to Mako's bedroom slammed shut upstairs, flinching slightly at the loud noise. He shook lightly, but realized this was to be expected. Mako was upset and understandably so. Of course he needed a moment alone. Jamie needed to be rational. Mako would let him know if there was anything he could do. All he had to do was be patient. 

Several hours passed. Jamie heard the shower run and stop again a few minutes later, then footsteps and a flop of the bed, and then he didn't hear anything anymore. It'd been two hours now, and it was midnight. Jamie cleared the table and went to bed, taking the guest room again, thinking it best to leave Mako alone for now.

He was nodding off when his phone lit up with a message from Mako. It was only three words, but Jamie was immediately wide awake again when he read them.

“I need you.”

Jamie rolled over and stumbled out of bed, shuffling over the carpet from his room to Mako's door, knocking softly.  
“Come in.” Mako voice replied, it's sound carrying heavily as always even though it was merely a whisper.  
“Hey big guy.” Jamie smiled, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.  
“Would you mind if we didn't talk? I just want to hold you right now.” Mako said, shifting the blankets so Jamie could get in.  
“Anything you need, love.” Jamie said, crawling into Mako's arms and snuggling up to him. Mako clung tightly to him, Jamie doing his best to provide wholesome, firm cuddling. Mako buried his face in Jamie's chest, Jamie holding Mako's head in his arms, left hand stroking gently through white hair. A deep sigh tickled Jamie's stomach, a quiet giggle being contained his throat.  
“Hm?” Mako frowned.  
“Your breath tickled.” Jamie smiled feintly.  
“Oh.” Mako smiled lightly, realizing the position they were in. “I see. Sorry.”

There was a calm silence after that, Jamie continuing to stroke over Mako's head and through his hair, pressing the occasional kiss to his forehead. 

“They didn't even give me a chance to defend myself.” Mako mumbled eventually, breaking the silence. Jamie said nothing, just shaking his head lightly.  
“Twenty years I worked there. Twenty years of my life poured into that shithole, years I'll never get back. I thought I was working towards something, that it would all be worth it in the end! But I was wrong! And now I'm left with nothing!” Mako continued, probably feeling the need to let it all out.  
“It's just not fair! The look they gave me-” Mako grunted angrily. “Like I wasn't the one that built the lines that got them their fame in the first place!”  
Jamie noticed Mako's hands were balled into fists now, squeezing tensely on his own fingers.  
“I didn't even say anything. I was just numbed. I could have yelled, screamed, like I felt like doing! But I just stood there, nodding, like a meek sheep! I just – couldn't believe it! And the worst part is they blamed you.”  
“What?” Jamie gasped.  
“They shoveled all the blame on my 'affair', and how it would distract from our products! Fucking assholes!” Mako's voice grew a lot louder and Jamie stayed still, a little unsure what to do when Mako growled loudly and then let out a heartfelt, angry shout. His fists came undone and grabbed onto Jamie tightly, Mako muffling his screaming in the sheets and against Jamie's chest. Mako was breathing heavily, shaking with anger and his fingers flexed around Jamie's frame. Jamie was staring at Mako wide eyed, overwhelmed by all the emotions. Mako looked up again and tried to calm his breathing, his grip loosening and a deep sigh let loose from his throat.  
“I'm sorry. I just- can't believe they used you as a scapegoat. I tried so hard to keep you out of this but nothing is sacred to them.” he grunted. “Sorry for shouting.”  
Jamie assured Mako with a small smile. “It's okay. You've got all the reasons to be angry.”

“Oh, Jamie-” Mako sighed, the tension flowing from his shoulders and his body becoming more limp. “I'm so sorry.” Mako's face fell, eyes becoming watery and Jamie felt his heart break at the sob that left Mako's throat.  
“Oh, Mako. Shhh, it's alright.” Jamie hushed, pulling Mako back in to resume their cuddling from before, Mako burying his face in Jamie's chest and arms while he cried, Jamie holding him tightly to let him know he wasn't alone. 

When Mako finally calmed, Jamie wiped his tears and gave him a napkin to blow his nose, getting up to get him a glass of water. He sat on the edge of the bed and gave Mako the glass, Mako smiling gratefully before taking a big gulp of water. He was still distraught, but appeared to be doing a little better when they laid down again, curled up tightly in eachother's arms. 

“Don't worry big guy. We'll make it work. I've got your back.” Jamie whispered, their foreheads and noses touching. Mako smiled, his hand running over the side of Jamie's face.  
“Thank you, Jamie.” he sighed, the two huddling closer and getting ready to fall asleep after that whole ordeal. “Thank you so much.”  
“I love you, Mako.” Jamie muttered. “No matter what.”  
“I love you too.” Mako smiled, nuzzling Jamie to enforce those words. “Sleep well.”  
“G'night.” Jamie mumbled, already drifting off. He smiled when Mako's lips peppered several kisses over his face while he slipped away, into a light but comfortable sleep. 

They'd work it out somehow.


	8. Packing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie helps Mako move out of his office and Mako tries to distract himself with ideas for the future.

The morning broke and the sun warmed Jamie's face when he woke up, shuffling in the sheets and reaching for Mako's body. But he was alone in the bed, Mako nowhere to be found. Jamie stretched and yawned, looking around and listening for signs of him, seeing the bathrobe was off it's hook. He wasn't in the bathroom, but Jamie heard some rummaging downstairs, in the kitchen.  
“Mako?” he called down, just to be sure.  
“Good morning! Stay where you are, I've got a surprise for you!” Mako replied, but he had a smile in his voice.   
“Yes sir!” Jamie chuckled, sitting upright in bed and waiting for Mako to come back up with his surprise, which turned out to be a full fledged breakfast on bed, Mako carefully walking up the stairs and trying not to drop the tray he was holding. 

He sat down after putting the tray on the bed. It had tea, hot toast with butter, jam, cooked eggs and a lovely fruit salad.

“Wow.” Jamie examined it thoroughly, but started with the toast now that it was still warm.   
“I figured we deserved it. With everything that's happening.” Mako said, following Jamie's example.  
“We sure do.” Jamie agreed. “Thanks, love. It's delicious.”  
“You're welcome. It's the least I could do after yesterday's ordeal.” Mako mumbled, his mouth full of food. “Also, I had an idea.”  
“Oh? Do enlighten me.” Jamie said, curiously.   
“How would you feel about moving?”  
“From this awesome place?” Jamie frowned. 

“Hear me out. We'll sell this place, and I'm getting a pretty hefty golden handshake, so to say. So we could live somewhere equally nice, maybe a bit closer to your university? And it could be someplace we picked, together. Something that's really ours.” Mako smiled.   
“You hopeless romantic.” Jamie chuckled. “Well, I suppose. It would be practical to combine me moving in with you moving as well, just to get it over with.”  
“I suposse so.” Mako nodded. “Ever practical.”  
“It doesn't have to be close to uni. I graduate next year anyway.” Jamie shrugged.   
“I guess we'll have to see what's available. First, I have to clear out my office today.” Mako said.   
“Do you want help?” Jamie asked. “There's quite a bit of stuff there.”  
“Yeah, if you're okay with that. There's going to be a lot of awkward staring, though. Be warned.” Mako sighed.  
“It's okay. I don't care. I'm more worried about you.” Jamie said, rubbing Mako's arm.   
“You're sweet. Thank you.” Mako placed a small kiss on Jamie's cheek.   
“Don't worry. I'll kick them if they look at you funny.” Jamie smirked.   
“Please don't.” Mako chuckled. 

They had their breakfast and then got ready to leave, Mako driving them to the office and parking right out front. The elevator ride was awkwardly quiet, Jamie wondering if he should say something. There weren't really any words for what the company had done. Vile was probably the best description for it. But it wouldn't help to get angry now. The best he could do now was help it be over as quickly as possible. 

The look at the front desk when they got out of the elevator was almost lethal, but they ignored it, going on to Mako's office and packing the stuff in the boxes they'd brought.   
“What about the paperwork?” Jamie asked, seeing all the binders and stacks of paper in the drawers and cupboards.   
“They can stick it where the sun don't shine.” Mako grunted.   
“But your designs-”  
“I've got them all on a harddrive, just leave the-” Mako shrugged, but his eyes suddenly became bigger with a realization and a soft gasp, like he'd just gotten an idea. “-Jamie.”  
“Oh, no.” 

Just ten minutes later they were grinning ear to ear when the plaza's fountain was completely clogged with paper, all Mako's designs muddled and wet in the water. They had everything packed in the boxes, quickly hurrying out the door as chaos was starting to unfold. Giggling and laughing, they throw the boxes into the back of the car and raced off, engine roaring. 

They giggled for a long while after leaving, Mako driving them to the nearest drive through and treating them to a nice cup of icecream. 

“I didn't know getting fired could be this fun.” Mako confessed.   
“It's what you make of it.” Jamie shrugged. “You're taking it really well.”  
“Well, apart from last night. I'm a little embarassed about letting myself go like that. Sorry.” Mako muttered, scratching the back of his head.   
“Don't worry about it.” Jamie smiled. “You're more than justified to be angry.”  
“I'm not angry now. Just relieved.” Mako smiled. “Relieved I've still got the most important thing in my life.” his hand stroked over Jamie's cheek, Jamie leaning into his touch.   
“Shut it you.” he grinned, blushing like mad.   
“I mean it. You're a light in dark times. I love you.” Mako leaned in and kissed Jamie, Jamie pressing his lips to Mako's extra tightly.   
“I love you, too.” he said, smiling as they parted. “But hey, at least we have ice cream and a plan for the future, right?” he shrugged, giggling when Mako laughed.  
“At least you've got your priorities straight.” he ruffled through Jamie's hair.  
“Damn right.”

Back home, Mako cleaned up his stuff they got from the office, Jamie going about his business and actually doing his homework now that things had settled down a little bit. Mako, ever looking forward, was looking through house brochures as he finished clearing up, muttering to himself as he selected ones he liked.

“Oh, nice kitchen.” and “Oh my god, yellow curtains.” as well as “Why did they use marble for a bed?” all passed the revenue, Jamie smiling to himself as he heard the little comments. It was very domestic, and he never thought he'd like it this much. It gave a sense of peace, and happiness.   
“Jamie, come and see this for a minute.” Mako said, holding up a folder.  
“What is it?” Jamie slid off his chair and curiously came over to see what was in the folder, Mako showing him a newbuild apartment complex, to be realized in about a year. 

“It looks really nice. Are you sure we can afford this?” Jamie said, taking a closer look.   
“Easily. I still have some money saved, plus the handshake, plus the money from this place.” Mako nodded. “Money's not a problem.”  
“Mako-” Jamie said, tentatively. “Don't take this the wrong way, but how much money do you actually have?”  
“Why would I take that the wrong way? I'd want to know too, if I was you.” Mako said.   
“Well, I don't know. I don't want it to seem like I'm after your money.” Jamie said, a little embarassed.   
“I know you're not.” Mako assured him. “And I don't mind telling you. I am currently a multimillionaire.”   
“What the fuck?!” Jamie gasped.  
Mako chortled at Jamie's baffled response. “I'll show you my bank account later.”  
“Wait you gave me your creditcard earlier! Was that-”  
“No.” Mako chuckled. “I only put a few hundred on that one.”  
“Well, I guess you can afford a nice house then.” Jamie shrugged. “You think apartment living's for us?”  
“Hmmm, I don't know.” Mako mulled it over. “Maybe not. Why have neighbours when you can afford not to?” he shrugged.  
“True enough. Hey, let's browse togheter.” Jamie suggested.  
“What about your work?” Mako asked.   
“Nearly done. I'll finish it before I go back to uni I promise.” Jamie said, joining Mako on the couch. He sat in Mako's lap as they were draped over the couch's full length, leaning on Mako's chest while Mako held the brochures in front of them. When they ran out, Mako got his tablet and continued the search, Jamie commenting on the houses available. 

“Oh, that one's nice.” he pointed at a slightly aged property, on the outskirts of the city, with a nice plot of land. It was a bit worn but nothing a little attention couldn't fix.   
“Hmm, not bad.” Mako mumbled. “Enough room to build a pool.”  
“Or my own garage.” Jamie grinned. “Or for you to start your own flower shop.”  
“Oh?” Mako frowned at Jamie.  
“Well you said that was your dream when you were younger.” Jamie said. “Why not chase your dream?”  
“Maybe.” Mako mumbled. “I'm just- I want to really consider my next move. It's only been a day. Give me some time.”  
“Of course. It was just an idea.” Jamie shrugged. “No rush.”  
“Enough houses for now.” Mako said, putting his tablets away. “Perhaps it was a bit rash of me to suggest it. We can stay here for the time being.”  
“We've got time.” Jamie nodded. “No need to rush into anything.”  
“You're right.” Mako wrapped his arms around Jamie's chest and cuddled him tightly.

They huddled together for a good snuggle on the couch, kisses being exchanged and sweet whispers of nothing being lost in the minimal space between them. 

“You know, we should just go to the horse races.” Jamie eventually said.   
“Hm?”  
“This weekend. You wanted to go there, with all the press and jetset, remember? We should make a statement.” Jamie explained. “The reason they gave for your sacking was basically because you're gay. That's messed up. The press will love that. Give the company a bit of kick to the ass, too.”  
“Hm. I hadn't thought of it that way yet.” Mako admitted. “Maybe we should attend those races. Show them I'm not going to roll over and die. Heh, I like the way you think.”  
“Isn't that why you love me?” Jamie joked, Mako chuckling and kissing him.  
“Amongst many other things.” Mako muttered, not wasting much time in kissing Jamie again.   
“I love you too.” Jamie whispered, smiling when Mako pressed him closer. 

“Jamie-” Mako held himself up, floating a few inches away from Jamie's face. “Let's go shopping tomorrow. I'll make sure we look like proper jetset at those horse races. We'll outshine any of those fuckers attending.”  
“Now that's fighting talk.” Jamie grinned. “Show me your war face!”  
Mako laughed and showed Jamie his scariest face, snarling before he dove into Jamie's neck and started nipping at the skin, playfully roughhousing with a giggling Jamie underneath him, laughing and wheezing for mercy, which Mako eventually granted, Jamie's face red with exertion.

Mako chuckled, a hand tenderly moving over Jamie's cheek and into his hair.   
“You're so lovely. You keep surprising me.” he smiled. “You'd think I'd be used to it by now.”  
“Flatterer.” Jamie giggled. “C'mere.” he pulled Mako down for a kiss, the two sharing an affectionate headbump when it ended. “Love ya.”  
“Love you too.” Mako smiled, both of them sitting up again. “I'll go get started on dinner.”   
“Alright. I'll finish the last of my homework.” Jamie heaved himself up from the couch and sat down at the dinner table, finishing his homework while Mako cooked them dinner, the smells filling the kitchen.

Jamie could hardly wait for the weekend.


	9. The races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You win some, you lose some.

“Are you sure about this?” 

Jamie glanced himself over in the mirror, pulling the folds of his three piece suit straight. It was the day of the horse races, and Mako and Jamie were getting ready to arrive in style. Jamie was wearing a grey striped suit tailored to fit, light pink blouse underneath and shiny black shoes on his feet. He looked ten years older than he actually was, and it was strange to look at future him in the mirror. Mako entered the room from the bathroom, quiet as he looked at Jamie, evaluating him. He still had a bit of shaving cream behind his ear, his usual body wash smelling strong with the waft of air coming out of the bathroom.

“Yeah I'm sure.” Mako eventually said. “Why?”  
“This just looks so- strange on me.” Jamie fiddled with the sleeve, rolling up the right one so his cast wouldn't tear the fabric.  
“It looks really good.” Mako disagreed. “You look very appealing and sexy.”  
“Sexy? Oh my.” Jamie giggled, blushing a little. “Even with the sleeve so strangely rolled up?”  
“Oh yes.” Mako chuckled. “Very handsome. That bright orange really sells it.”  
Jamie smirked. “I should wear expensive sunglasses to really sell the look, shouldn't I?” he picked up a pair of Mako's sunglasses and put them on, assuming a casual pose against the wall.  
“Perfect.” Mako smiled. “You'll be in Prada magazine next month.”  
“Hell yeah.” Jamie grinned at himself in the mirror, streaking a hand through his hair and admiring himself. 

“Now remember to appear confident and composed at all times. If they sense weakness, you'll be eaten alive.” Mako instructed Jamie while he got dressed.  
“It sounds like we're going to a jungle rather than a prestigious horse race.” Jamie mumbled.  
“We essentially are. You stick close to me, alright?”  
“It'll be fine, Mako.” Jamie said.  
“I hope so. I feel like I'm throwing you into a pit of snakes by taking you along.”  
“Well it was my idea. If it ends up backfiring then it's my fault.” Jamie argued.  
“Just- stay close. If push comes to shove I'm still a fat, 7'4 man that can barge my way through any crowd.” Mako smiled as he said it. “But let's hope that won't be necessary.”  
“We taking your companies' car?” Jamie asked.  
“Nah, we're gonna take the rolls that's in the garage. It was a guilty pleasure buy, really.”  
“Rolls. Rolls Royce?” Jamie frowned, lowering the sunglasses and giving Mako a reproving look.  
“What?” Mako frowned.  
“Don't you think that's overdoing it?”  
“Well we can hardly show up looking this fly and then arrive in a minivan.” Mako shrugged.  
“True. Holy shit, can I take a selfie in the Rolls?” Jamie asked, excited.  
“Don't see why not.” Mako chuckled. 

Mako got into his own size cut suit, black with a white blouse underneath, polished shoes of a brand that was probably well regarded, though Jamie had stopped trying to learn them all by name. 

“Right, ready?” Mako asked, puffing a few clouds of cologne on his jacket.  
“Yeah, gimme some of that.” Jamie took the bottle from Mako and followed his example. If he looked rich and was pretending to be loaded he better smell the part too.  
“You look amazing.” Mako smiled, pressing a kiss to Jamie's cheek.  
“So do you. So sleek and handsome, just like the first time I saw you.” Jamie tugged on Mako's collar, compelling him to lean forward for a kiss.  
“I love you.” Mako smiled. “Whatever happens, stick with me and keep your answers short.”  
“Alright.” Jamie nodded. “I will.” It was the fifth time Mako had said this to him in the last hour, but Jamie understood why Mako was so worried. They would be under a magnifying glass the whole event. They'd talked extensivily about any possible questions that might be asked and their answers to them, if any. Jamie was fully prepared, and determined to show the outside world he wasn't afraid of them. That he was here to stick with Mako, through good times and bad, no matter what anyone else thought. 

They drove to the hippodrome in Mako's old Royce, arriving at the red carpet out front. There was a crowd of people waiting, cameras flashing. Mako looked at Jamie and put a hand on his knee, squeezing encouragingly. Jamie smiled and laid his hand on Mako's, stroking softly with a small smile, nodding to ensure Mako he was ready. Mako nodded back, taking the keys from the ignition and opening the door. Jamie waited for Mako to walk around the car and open the door for him, taking Mako's hand and heaving himself from the passenger's seat. 

It was hard to describe what happened next, cameras flashing so quickly and brightly Jamie had trouble seeing where he was going despite the sunglasses. He held on to Mako's arm tightly, putting on a smile and granting the press a few calm waves. He did exactly what Mako had told him, his smile slightly cocky and confident, his posture straight and unwavering. He felt like that, too, in a way. At Mako's side, he could handle anything these hungry reporters could throw at them. 

When they entered the main hall and left the press behind them Jamie sighed in relief. The red carpet was barred so no one had come up to them, but beyond the doors were the real veteran paparazzi. They didn't bunch up in masses but took pictures when you least expected it. Jamie and Mako walked to the gambling station to place a few bets, then upstairs to their seats in the V.I.P. Stands. The only difference from here versus a normal seat was that here you were surrounded by the local gentry instead of regular people. Jamie sat with his right leg crossed over his left, observing their position and trying to find the sneaky photographers. 

“Don't look for them.” Mako mumbled, noticing what Jamie was doing. “Just pretend they're not there. The hard part comes when the races are over. That's when they get to shoot questions at us.”  
“I know.” Jamie nodded, taking Mako's hand. “I'll be ready.”  
“You did great out there.” Mako smiled, pressing a kiss to Jamie's temple. “Let's just enjoy the races for now and not worry about anything else.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “So how does this work?” he distracted Mako with a question and soon they were talking as normal, the races started and he didn't feel so restricted anymore between the yelling masses and people moving about. 

The afternoon passed, the races ended and the people started moving towards the exit. Jamie had placed a bet on the grand winner, so they went to collect their prize before they'd get back to the car.  
“Alright are you ready?” Mako asked, after they'd collected their winnings.  
“I think so.” Jamie nodded.  
“Hey, you're doing great. Did you have fun?”  
“It was fun to watch the races, yes.” Jamie nodded. “Let's get it over with though. I really want to go home.”  
“Yeah. Come on.” Mako took Jamie's hand and they strolled to the doors together, seeing the group of paparazzi wait outside. Had they been there the whole time? Jamie couldn't imagine that being pleasant. 

There were already a few other celebs being interviewed, but there were a few fashion reporters who came up to them, surprisingly rather politely and considerate, Mako answering a few questions for them with patience. Of course they were curious about his abrupt resignation, asked about the circumstances and Mako gave them the answer they'd planned. 

“After hearing about my relationship with a man, the company seemed far less willing to go ahead with the collection's planned change.” Mako explained to the reporter that had asked the question.  
“Are you saying they fired you because of your sexuality?” the reporter asked, her assistant taking notes.  
“Yes, that is what I'm saying. They claimed my romantic, private life would distract from the collection's success.” Mako shrugged.  
“And how do you feel about that?” the reporter asked, obviously very interested.  
“It makes me angry that in this day and age, bigotry like this still exists and is allowed to interfere with someone's 20 year long career. I've been with Stylista for the better part of my life and my collections made it the brand it is today. But hey, I'm sure they'll do just fine with their new collection. Florals for spring, can you believe it?” Mako smirked, and Jamie couldn't repress a cocky smile either. 

“So what are your plans for the future?” the reporter asked and Jamie could tell she was now itching to move on to him.  
“The future? Well, I suppose we'll see. I finally have some time off and I intend to use it to the fullest. Enjoy my newfound freedom and maybe take a vacation.” Mako shrugged.  
“And how does your lovely partner fit into all this?” the reporter asked, smiling at Jamie.  
“Like any good partner would. He's been fantastic through all of this.” Mako smiled with a fond look in his eyes. “I don't know what I'd do without him.”  
“Can we ask how you two met?” the reporter asked carefully, probably afraid to offend, but Jamie smiled.  
“Well, it's a funny story, actually.” he began, and then explained the whole ordeal of how he and Mako started dating. When he finished a few minutes later, the whole conversation had become a lot more relaxed, and the reporter thanked them for the story open hearted story before Mako and Jamie left, going back to where their car had been parked by the valet. 

“Well, that went alright.” Mako said, satisfied. “You did great.”  
“You think? I hope so.”  
“Yeah, all we can do now is wait. We'll see what the 9 o'clock news has to say.” Mako chuckled, starting the car and driving them off the perimeter.

Back home, the first thing Jamie did was loosen the buttons of his shirt and remove his belt. It's true he did enjoy looking like he was jetset, but man, was he glad to be home.  
“Phew, that was fun. Tiring, but fun.” he sighed, flopping down on the couch.  
“You get used to it.” Mako smiled, sitting down next to him. “But you did great.”  
“Thanks.” Jamie smiled. “I'm hungry.”  
“Shall we order something?”  
“Hot dogs.”  
“Hot dogs it is. Movie?”  
“Hell yeah.” Jamie nodded, Mako dialing the number of a delivery service. While Mako was ordering, Jamie zapped to the news, eager to see what they'd made of their interview.

It wasn't long before it came on, their food had just arrived and they were just starting on it when the headline showed up.  
“Stylista under fire for firing top director Mako Rutledge.” That's what it read in big red letter up top. The presenter was holding her papers and looked into the camera with a short smile before starting the report. “Good evening. The Fashion company Stylista inc, recently came out with the statement that it had fired their main director, Mako Rutledge, supposedly over 'artistic differences', but an interview with Mister Rutledge today revealed that this might not have been the truth.”

The picture cut to Mako answering the question about why he was fired, and then went back to the reporter.  
“Many fans of the Fashion magazine have reacted with outrage at Mister Rutledge's sacking, and are now even more offended, the companies rating dropping to a historic, all time low. It's value has also dropped dramatically, many calling their reasons for firing their director 'outdated and straight up unacceptable. Mister Rutledge himself doesn't seem too sad about being let go, claiming to be planning for a holiday with his new partner.”

Mako and Jamie both had satisfied smiles when the news continued on a different subject.  
“Oh wow.” Mako grinned. “This is better than what I could have dreamed.”  
“One door closes-” Jamie shrugged. “That's karma for ya.”  
“Feels good to get back at them.” Mako nodded. “I'm glad we went.”  
“Me too. So, what now?”  
“Now? You go back to uni and finish your studies. Then we'll see.” Mako said. “We can start looking for a new place as soon as my resignation papers are handled and then from there on our future together really starts.” Mako wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders. “I can hardly wait.”  
“Me neither.” Jamie smiled, cuddling up to Mako's side. “Love ya.”  
“Love you too, Jamie.”


	10. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know i promised y'all smut but life has been busy and I really just wanted this fic to at least have a proper end. I hope you'll enjoy it regardless :)

“Mako, you got those boxes I put in the living room yeah?”  
“Yeah they're in the van.”

It was about a year after the races, Jamie's graduation was in a month, and Mako sold his old place for close to two million dollars. They were moving to the edge of town, a lovely suburb Cul-de-sac, a cosy house in a quiet neighbourhood, with a nice plot of land. They'd picked it themselves after a couple of viewings. Most of their stuff was already there, this was the last ride they were gonna make.  
“Said your goodbyes?” Mako smiled, coming downstairs with a final box.  
“Yeah.” Jamie said. “I will miss that awesome pool.”  
“We can always have another one built when we've settled in.” Mako combed his fingers through Jamie's hair, Jamie smiling.  
“So, about that dog you said we could have once we moved in...” he grinned when Mako rolled his eyes.  
“All in good time, sweetheart.” Mako shook his head. “We don't even have the bed set up yet.”  
“Yeah, you're right.” Jamie agreed. “First the bed and then the dog!”  
Mako sighed, but then chuckled. “Alright, maybe we can go by the shelter tomorrow and see.”  
“Yess!” Jamie cheered, grinning triumphantly.  
“So are you ready to get going? We need to do a lot of unpacking still.”  
“Yeah. Just- let's take a moment.” Jamie walked outside to take in the view over the city one more time. “This is the house that helped us come together, after all.”  
“Yeah, you're right.” Mako said, following him into the garden. “I'll miss it. But I won't miss where it came from.”

“Nah, me neither.” Jamie laid his hand on Mako's back, Mako wrapping his arm around Jamie's shoulders. “I'll miss the moments we spent here, though. So many things happened here.”  
“Yeah. Me too.” Mako sighed. “But I'm also very ready for the rest of our future to begin.”  
“Me too.” Jamie nodded. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Mako leaned down to kiss Jamie. “You really were a golden ticket, you know?”  
“Hm.” Jamie hummed softly, resting in Mako's arms for a moment. “I could say the same for you.”  
“And in a month from now you'll be a certified engineer.” Mako smiled. “I couldn't be more proud.”  
“Yeah, and then my real life begins.” Jamie sighed. “Getting up at 7 to go to work and work till 9 in the evening..I'll never see you again!” he performed a dramatic gesture that made Mako chuckle.  
“You're so extra.” Mako kissed Jamie's temple. “I thought you were going to continue working at the cinema anyway?”  
“Yeah, for the time being. I mean, Morrison just promoted me to manager and besides, Hana and Lu will still be there as well.” Jamie shrugged. “I get to boss em around, who could pass up on that!?” 

“Not you, evidently.” Mako smiled. “I'm excited. I'm ready to leave this all behind.”  
“Yeah. Me too. Let's go.” Jamie nodded. “Bye house! Bye pool! You were amazing but we're just...too different-” Jamie let out a fake sob. “-It's not you it's me!”  
“Come on, drama queen.” Mako laughed, gently tugging Jamie along to the front door.  
“I don't know Mako, I don't think I can manage this goodbye without ice cream.” Jamie was still fake sobbing.  
“It'll never cease to amaze me how much junkfood you can stuff down without any trouble.” Mako shook his head.  
“Please Mako?” Jamie folded his hands under his chin and blinked with his most adoring expression.  
“Fine, we'll stop by the drivethrough.” Mako chuckled. “Come on.”  
“Yeah!” Jamie's sadness was gone in an instant, Jamie jumping in the driver's seat.  
“What are you doing? You don't have your license yet.”  
“I'm getting it next week, it's already being made! Come on, Mako, it'll be fine!” Jamie rolled his eyes. He'd passed his driver's test a week ago, with flying colours. It also helped that he wasn't trying to drive the rolls. That was already over in the garage of their new house. They'd bought this car as a second for Jamie, once he got his license, it was a bit raggedy and clunky, but it was perfect for a first car. 

Jamie backed off the driveway and stopped, taking a last glance at the house.  
“Guess this is it.” he said. Mako nodded.  
“Yeah. Let's get moving. I'm getting that flower delivery in an hour, I'd like to be there when it arrives.” he said.  
“Oh, right.” Jamie said, driving them away from the house after a short smile. “You excited to start your new flower stall?”  
“Yeah. I still have to build a few things for the stall but I should be able to do that before the delivery arrives.” Mako mused. He thumbed the license in his blouse's pocket, that had come in earlier this week. Jamie had convinced him to follow his original dream, to become a flower shop owner, and this stall was hopefully just the beginning. He was glad Jamie convinced him. Their cul-de-sac was perfect for a small flowerstall. 

After picking up icecream they drove down to their new home, Jamie eating ice cream as well as driving, but somehow they got there without getting into an accident. Mako worried too much, sometimes, he realized. Jamie had a way of landing on his feet. Well, apart from the time he fell and broke his arm, obviously. Mako smiled as Jamie excitedly got out of the car, forgetting the handbrake, which Mako quickly tightened before Jamie even noticed. 

“Our new home!” Jamie smirked with satisfaction. “It'll be a blast, won't it Mako?”  
“Yes it will.” Mako smiled. “But first things first.” he took Jamie's face in his hands and bowed down, kissing him whole heartedly. Jamie smiled through the kiss, wiggling excitedly in Mako's arms. 

“I can't wait to get started on decorating! Let's unload our stuff.” Jamie said, when their kiss ended.  
“Alright.” Mako chuckled at Jamie's impatient enthusiasm. He looked at Jamie as he hobbled back to the car and opened the boot, taking out a rug and starting to drag it inside. This wonderful young man had turned his whole life upside down. So much had changed in just a single year, he couldn't wait to see what their future held in store.

“Hey, you could help, you know?” Jamie's voice teased, pulling Mako out of his chain of thought.  
“Yeah, yeah I'm coming.” Mako jolted into action, taking a small cupboard from the boot and carrying it inside.  
“Is it me or is it messier in here?” Jamie frowned. “I swear we cleaned up last time.”  
“Moving summons the dust demons.” Mako replied. “Guess we'll have to vacuum when we're done.”  
“Should we call an exorsist too?” Jamie joked, dumping the rug he was carrying on the floor.  
“Might be wise.” Mako grinned. “Hey, Jamie?”  
“Yeah?”  
“C'mere a sec.” Mako gestured.  
“What's up Mako?” Jamie asked, stepping over the mess and approaching Mako.  
“Nothing, I just realized how much has changed in the past year. How much you've changed my life.” Mako mused, taking Jamie in his arms. “I just wanted to thank you. You've made my life that much better, I don't think you know how grateful I am for it all.”  
“Oh you big sap.” Jamie smiled, hugging Mako tight. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. And I can't wait to see where life takes us.” Mako squeezed tight, not really wanting to let go. Jamie purred quietly in his grip, his slender fingers in Mako's neck stroking down when he stepped back. 

“I don't care where the future takes us.” Jamie said. “As long as we're together, we can handle anything.”  
“Yeah. That's right.” Mako mumbled, nodding. “God I love you.”  
“Aw, sweetheart.” Jamie chuckled. “For what it's worth, you changed my life a huge deal as well, and I wouldn't have it any other way.”  
“Me neither.”  
“Good. Then we can get to actually moving into our new home.” Jamie grinned. “Oh, hey it's your flowers!” he noted, seeing a truck pull up. “Go get 'em!”  
“Shit I haven't finished the stall yet!” Mako gasped, and with a flighty kiss on Jamie's forehead he was out the door to take the delivery. 

Jamie watched through the window as Mako helped offload the flowers, putting them on the pavement in front of the yard for now. There was truth to Mako's words. So much had changed in both their lives, but he knew they would overcome any obstacle thrown at them, as long as they were together. 

Mako smiled excitedly at him from the street, holding up a bucket of fresh flowers. Jamie smiled back, moving to the front door to check them out in person. He stepped outside, into the sun and was greeted by Mako's excited face as he examined his first batch of flowers. 

Time to start a new life.


End file.
